¡No me hables de magia!
by Miss Jemand
Summary: Nuestra protagonista es una mujer corriente. Pero ¿qué pasa cuando, por accidente, tu casa acaba siendo el escenario de una batalla entre mortífagos y miembros de la Orden y te hablan de escobas voladoras a las 4 de la mañana? Eso... cambia las cosas.
1. 0 Introducción

Buenas! :) Esto es lo primero que escribo aquí en ! Espero que se lea para poder saber qué le parece a la gente. Hacía tiempo ya que tenía muchas ganas de contribuir con algún fanfiction de Harry Potter, y ahora he encontrado el momento. En primer lugar, os dejo con una introducción. ¿Mi intención? Bueno, quiero que os familiaricéis con la protagonista, que como cada uno de nosotros, tiene sus pros y sus contras.

Un saludo!

_**Introducción**_

La verdad es que no sé por dónde empezar. ¿Cómo demonios se cuenta una historia? Veamos… sí, bueno, es obvio. Primero tendré que presentarme. Mi nombre es Elizabeth Taylor. Sí, sí, lo sé, como la actriz, estoy harta de que me lo repitan. Mi abuela se llama Elizabeth, y como al parecer mis padres no tenían un momento muy creativo cuando nací, ya os lo imagináis. Podéis llamarme Elizabeth, Liz, Libby, Liza, Eli, Beth… como os salga, de todas las maneras que queráis; de todos modos, no me gusta ninguna… aunque mis amigos me llaman Taylor. Sí, resulta que mi apellido también es nombre de tío, ¿y qué? Sería serio si tuviera ese complejo… ¿cómo le llaman? Sí, ese complejo de Tomboy… bueno, el caso es que yo estoy contenta con tener un par de tetas –y perdonad si suena mal –, aunque no sean gran cosa. En fin, qué más da… ¿de qué estaba hablando? …ah, ya. Mi nombre. Perdonad que me vaya por las ramas, es que no sé cómo comenzar…

Vivo en una ciudad de mala muerte. Es un pueblecillo de Inglaterra alejado de la mano de Dios, o lo estaría si creyera en Dios; yo creo en el Karma y esas cosas, porque… bah, ya me estoy desviando otra vez. En fin, que mi ciudad es pequeña, sin gran entretenimiento, con un tiempo de perros gran parte del año, sin playa y con calles bastante poco agraciadas. Encantador, ¿verdad?

Tengo 26 años. Trabajo en una biblioteca, un trabajo muy arriesgado en el que te puedes dejar la vida. No, en serio, puedes tropezar con algún libro. Dejándonos de tonterías, la biblioteca no está mal: mis compañeras son agradables, y no hay que hacer mucho esfuerzo físico. Me gusta leer, y eso hago gran parte del tiempo, porque de alguna forma tengo que matarlo, digo yo. A veces me toca encargarme de la sección infantil, y es divertido, porque los críos tienen pensamientos muy abstractos que te sacan la risa. Lo malo viene después, cuando los niños ya están en sus casas, y tú tienes que ordenar los libros para descubrir que están llenos de mocos, chocolate, y de vez en cuando huelen a caramelo –preferiblemente de fresa, no sé por qué. Son momentos en la vida en los que a una le apetecería coger el primer avión hacia el Polo Norte y hacerse esquimal.

Soy una persona sencilla. Escéptica y sarcástica, pero sencilla al fin y al cabo. Me gusta sentarme en el sofá con una taza de café mientras re-veo Entrevista con el Vampiro, no por el argumento, sino por el Tom Cruise con melena larga y rubia.

De todos modos, tengo algo que confesar: estoy cansada de mi vida. O lo estaba, antes de que la historia comenzara. Pero prefiero hablar en presente. ¿Sabéis esa sensación de vacío cuando falta algo? Con 26 años se supone que estás la flor de la vida, como dicen las abuelas. Pues mientras mis amigas se morían por fuera dejándose el hígado con el alcohol, los pulmones con el tabaco y la piel con todos esos kilos de maquillaje y crema pre-anti-arrugas, yo me moría por dentro. Bueno, suena poético, pero no lo es.

No es que me sintiera especial, alguien diferente, alguien destinada a hacer grandes cosas, un ser incomprendido. No, yo soy una tía corriente, como todo el mundo lo es. Soñaba con vivir en un mundo lleno de purpurina y cabalgar a lomos de un unicornio, pensamiento que me provocaba risa a mí misma. Simplemente… estaba aburrida de lo mismo de siempre, de que el azar pasara de mí. Y al parecer, el azar también estaba aburrido de pasar de mí. Así que un día, como la monotonía se hace pesada y de vez en cuando hay que cambiar, éste decidió acordarse de mí y trajo cambios a mi vida. Y como hacía más de ocho años que no traía cambios a mi vida, los cambios fueron grandes, para compensar. Yo me habría conformado con que alguien me regalara un cachorro, o con haberme encontrado un billete de 100€ por la calle. Pero no fue así. Fue mucho más problemático…


	2. 1 Una noche de locos

_**Capítulo 1. Una noche de locos.**_

Aquella noche volví de la biblioteca bastante tarde. Hacía un _frío infernal_, como dice mi prima australiana cuando viene a Inglaterra. Aquella tarde me había tocado recoger y revisar los ya mencionados _libros-pegajosos_, y notifiqué que a _El_ _Cerdito Valiente_ le faltaba una página, y _Jasper la Tortuga_ tenía dos manchas de chocolate más. Mi jefa me llamó la atención, diciendo que tenía que ir con más cuidado y evitar que los niños comieran mientras hurgaban entre las pilas de libros. Y sí, tenía razón. Pero en fin, como no me gusta que me llamen la atención, ni me gusta que me humillen, volví a casa de bastante mal humor.

Cuando por fin llegué a mi piso, subí las escaleras pesadamente y me deshice del abrigo, la bufanda, los guantes, la chaqueta de debajo, las botas de montaña… todo un arsenal contra el frío. Y es que el invierno es bastante cabrón si vives en el norte de Inglaterra, así que si estás planeando irte a vivir allí, replantéatelo una vez más.

No me gustaba irme a la cama con el humor torcido. ¿Por qué? Bueno, supongo que tendré que contároslo. No voy por ahí gritándolo a los cuatro vientos, pero tampoco es alto secreto. Si me duermo inquieta o nerviosa, sueño. Sí, bueno, sueños los tiene cualquiera, ¿no? Pero mis sueños son, ¿cómo decirlo? Bastante reales. A veces demasiado, porque luego suceden. No, no soy una médium, ni veo el futuro, ni soy una súper heroína. Los sueños premonitorios son algo normal. Seguro que tenéis a algún amigo que ha tenido alguno, o tal vez vosotros mismos. No lo considero algo… paranormal. ¿Acaso los animales no prevén el peligro antes de que suceda? Claro, ¿no? Pues los humanos somos animales al fin y al cabo, aunque tengamos el cerebro bastante atrofiado en cuanto a instintos animales. Pero de vez en cuando, nacen personas –más de las que os imagináis– con esa parte más desarrollada.

El caso es que yo los tenía. Desde que era una niña. A veces eran cosas tan insignificantes como que el perro de la vecina se pondría a ladrarle al cartero. Otras veces, veía accidentes. Ya estaba acostumbrada. Pero el último sueño que había tenido me había dejado un mal sabor de boca. Era… raro. Sí, lo sé, todos los sueños son raros. Pero aquél era poco creíble. En él aparecían dos figuras encapuchadas, vestidas de negro, una de ellas una mujer con el cabello alborotado. Hablaban de cosas que no recuerdo, el sueño era abstracto, pero lo que sí sabía era que discutían, y… bueno, ya veis, un sueño bastante _peliculero_. Y normalmente yo soñaba con cosas cotidianas y creíbles, cosas que podían suceder. Pero en fin, la mente humana es un misterio…

Hecha polvo, me quité la ropa con rapidez y me metí tan rápido en la ducha que estuve a punto de tropezar. Pero hacía frío, y el agua caliente me llamaba: si iba a dejarme la vida para entrar en la ducha caliente, valdría la pena. Mientras me reía yo sola de lo estúpido de mis pensamientos, decidí qué hacer para cenar. Una pizza sería suficiente, soy una persona con poco gusto por la cocina.

En cuanto salí, me puse un pijama de osos rosas –tenía otros más bonitos, pero ni por asomo abrigaban tanto– y metí la susodicha pizza en el horno. Mientras cenaba, encendí el televisor para ver un pedazo de la película _Terminator_, vete tú a saber cuál de ellas era: la 1, la 2, la 3, la 4, la 5… ¿había una 5ª? Qué más da.

A lo tonto, como dejo pasar las horas muertas, las tres de la mañana se me echaron encima. Apagué el televisor, pero el sofá tiene una de esas fuerzas sobrenaturales que te atraen hacia él impidiendo que te vayas a la cama. Y como soy una persona pacifista, le hice caso al sofá y me quedé dormida allí mismo.

No sabía cuánto rato llevaba dormida cuando un ruido me despertó de repente. Cristales rotos. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al instante, ¿qué mejor forma de despertar? En lo primero que pensé fue en ladrones. ¿Y si habían entrado a robar? ¿Y si…? Pero no me dio tiempo a pensar más, porque –no me preguntéis cómo– una explosión echó abajo la pared que me separaba de lo que fuese que había ahí fuera. Y entonces los vi. Todo pasó muy rápido. Tres hombres encapuchados atravesaron mi salón a todo correr, mientras que yo me escondía bajo una mesa, ocultándome tras el sofá. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que estaba ahí. Hubo muchos destellos, y más explosiones. No tengo ni idea de por qué no grité. Supongo que eso es a lo que se refieren con la expresión de "quedarse sin palabras". Pronto la habitación se llenó con más personas, y yo, cegada por los destellos de colores, sólo podía escucharlos gritar, y ni siquiera entendía qué decían.

-¡Crucio! –gritó una voz de mujer. Me resultó extrañamente familiar. Antes de que pudiera relacionar esa voz, unos gritos de dolor hicieron que pegara un respingo. Estaba muerta de miedo. De haber tenido el móvil a mano, no habría podido llamar a la policía, porque mis manos temblaban de un modo similar a la gelatina.

Hubo otra gran explosión, y entre gritos, de repente se hizo el silencio. Me asomé silenciosamente tras el sofá. ¿Dónde estaban los encapuchados? Había… había tres personas más, con aspecto exhausto. No estaba segura de lo que veía, porque el aire estaba lleno de polvo, cenizas y demás residuos causados por las explosiones, pero vestían de una forma un tanto excéntrica. Entonces, alguien más llegó.

-… se han escapado –dijo una voz ronca. Luego tosió.

-¿Habéis averiguado algo? –preguntó el recién llegado. Era un anciano, a juzgar por su voz. Me asomé y vi una barba blanca impecable. Estaba empezando a dudar si seguía dormida, pero comprobé que no lo estaba cuando una astilla de madera se coló en mis vías respiratorias y empecé a toser.

-¡Albus, allí hay alguien! – Joder, joder, joder. Astilla de mierda, ¿no podías haberte quedado en tu sitio? Me encogí bajo el mueble como una cría, ¿qué otra cosa iba a hacer? –. ¡Hay una mujer!

Un hombre robusto se asomó tras el sofá y me vio bajo la mesa. Tenía algo extraño en la cara. ¿Qué coño era eso? ¿Un ojo… postizo? Daba vueltas sin parar, pero me dio más miedo cuando se quedó clavado mirándome a mí. Me mordí el labio.

-Una _muggle_ –dijo con voz ronca, casi de mal humor –. ¿Vives aquí? –me quedé callada –. ¿Sabes hablar, muchacha? Este es tu piso, ¿no?

Asentí con rapidez unas cuántas veces, en silencio, pero no me moví de bajo la mesa.

El anciano de la barba blanca se asomó y me dedicó una sonrisa paternal. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese hombre? ¿Por qué sonreía como si nada? Mierda, me tendía la mano. Me lo pensé un par de veces.

-Sal de ahí debajo, joven. Ya ha pasado todo – dijo con suavidad. Sé que soy idiota, pero me sentí algo mejor cuando oí esas palabras.

Le tomé la mano que me ofrecía para levantarme, y sentí una bajada de tensión. Las piernas me flaquearon y me tambaleé como una peonza, ¿podía haber algo más ridículo? ¿Y por qué no me salía la voz? Tendría una seria discusión con mis cuerdas vocales más tarde…

-Voy a encargarme de este desorden –dijo un hombre negro vestido con extraños ropajes lilas. De no haber estado en shock, habría sonreído al encontrar parecido entre su gorro y el gorro de _Abú_, el mono de _Aladdin_. Desapareció hacia la cocina.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con la _muggle_? –dijo el hombre del ojo loco. Parecía impaciente por terminar. Yo sentí miedo, esa era la pregunta: ¿qué iban a hacer conmigo?

-Borrarle la mente –dijo otro hombre –, ¿qué sino?

-¿Qué? – ¡por fin! ¡Mis cuerdas vocales respondían!

-No te preocupes, será mejor para ti –dijo el anciano, sacando un palo del bolsillo de su túnica.

-No-no-no-no, espera, espera, ¿qué? –estaba empezando a enfadarme de no entender una mierda –. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Esos tíos de las capuchas, la mujer…? ¿La mujer? –parpadeé. Mis neuronas al fin habían tenido tiempo de conectar dos archivos individuales de mi cerebro –. ¡La mujer! –la mujer, las imágenes aparecían en mi mente como un jarro de agua fría y el sueño se hizo más claro que nunca, mientras los hombres que estaban en la sala me miraban con confusión, temiendo que el trauma me hubiera dañado gravemente la mente –. ¿Cómo era? Be… Bea…

-¿Bellatrix? –dijo uno entrecerrando los ojos, como si todo fuera muy surrealista. Resultaba irónico.

-¡Sí! –grité, gesticulando con las manos al recordar el nombre.

-Albus… -dijo el hombre que me había recordado el nombre –. Esto es… raro…

El anciano me inspeccionaba con aires de gravedad. Y yo no sabía qué hacer.

-¿De qué conoces a esa mujer, querida?

-Yo… la vi -¿cómo explicarlo?

-¿La viste…? ¿Dónde? –se impacientó el hombre del ojo extraño.

-En un sueño.

Vale, aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Ahora todos me miraban como si fuera un bicho raro, cuando en realidad ellos eran unos chiflados que habían entrado en mi casa de madrugada entre explosiones y destellos. Estaba empezando a marearme de nuevo.

-Sirius –dijo Albus, el anciano, al hombre que había mencionado a esa tal "Bellatrix" –. ¿Podrías traer a Severus?

Éste hizo una mueca de enfado y, de mala gana, se marchó por la puerta.

No era justo. Yo también tenía ganas de marcharme.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunté finalmente al anciano, tratando de soportar su mirada.

-Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts, escuela de Magia y Hechicería –respondió con serenidad mientras tomaba asiento.

Ahora sí que me habían hecho enfadar. ¿Es que nadie se tomaba las cosas en serio, ni en un momento como aquel? Creo que puse cara de asco.

-Mira, no estoy para que me tomen el pelo así que…

Entonces, con un ruido bastante desagradable, aparecieron Sirius y otro tipo –Severus, supuse– de la nada, en medio de mi salón. ¡Viva, el mundo de las hadas y las brujas! ¿Qué coño acababa de pasar? Creí que estaba perdiendo la cabeza, así que preferí no pensar en nada, eso me mantendría cuerda.

-Severus… -dijo Dumbledore. Sin necesidad de más palabras, el hombre se adelantó unos pasos para quedar frente a mí. Iba a retroceder, pero la pared estaba allí.

Simplemente se quedó mirándome a los ojos, pero fui incapaz de apartarlos de su mirada. Tenía un aspecto sombrío. El pelo oscuro le caía a ambos lados de la cara, llegando casi hasta los hombros, y tenía la piel pálida. Su nariz aguileña era lo que más resaltaba de su rostro. Vestía con ropajes de color negro y una capa. ¿De dónde había salido esta gente? ¿Y qué estaba haciendo ese tío mirándome a los ojos? De repente sentí algo extraño. Me sentí invadida. Me dolía la cabeza, las náuseas aumentaban. De no haber sido porque era una estupidez, habría dicho que ese hombre estaba… hurgando en mi mente.

Cuando pensé que no podía más, él apartó los ojos y se volteó hacia Dumbledore.

-Dice la verdad –informó con una voz melodiosa y pausada –. Ha visto a Bellatrix y a Greyback discutiendo sobre algo del Señor Tenebroso en un sueño. Los recuerdos son obviamente borrosos, pero se trata de un sueño premonitorio. Y no es el primero –añadió. Yo me sentí agredida y humillada. ¿Cómo, cómo…?

-Premoniciones… -murmuró Dumbledore –. Sí, es algo curioso de los _muggles_…

-Bórrale la memoria, Albus –dijo el del ojo, de mal humor.

-¿Y si tiene información valiosa? –inquirió Sirius.

-Ya has oído a Severus –dijo el hombre negro, que aparecía por la puerta –. Los recuerdos son borrosos –agitando un palo que llevaba en la mano, murmuró algo y hubo un resplandor que hizo desaparecer grietas de la pared semi-destrozada. Yo lo observé con incredulidad.

-Pero, ¿y si…? –empezó a decir Sirius. De repente, pareció ver algo, y se lanzó hacia la puerta del baño, que estaba entreabierta –. ¡Mierda, _Colagusano_! –yo di un salto, asustada, y giré la cabeza para ver qué sucedía.

Hubo un estallido, y un ruido parecido al que Sirius y Severus habían hecho al aparecer en mi salón. El hombre volvió hecho una furia.

-Se ha desaparecido… Maldita escoria… estaba escuchando. Cobarde…

-Bórrale ya la memoria, Albus –insistió el impaciente, dando vueltas por la habitación mientras el hombre negro del gorrito iba arreglando el salón por arte de… ¿_magia_?

-¿Y dejar que la maten, _Ojoloco_? –reprochó Sirius. ¿Matarme? ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Quién? –. ¡_Colagusano_ ha oído todo! ¿Crees que no va a ir a decírselo al Señor Tenebroso o a la loca de mi prima?

-Esto cambia las cosas, por supuesto –meditó Albus Dumbledore con serenidad, aunque había gravedad en sus palabras. Tras estar un rato en silencio, el anciano cansado se volvió hacia mí con demasiada compasión en los ojos. Eso me preocupó seriamente –. Lo siento, querida, pero no vamos a borrarte la mente –dijo. Me sentí algo aliviada… ¿por qué se disculpaba? –… tendrás que venir con nosotros si quieres mantener a salvo tu vida.

Tragué saliva. ¿Qué se me habría pasado por la cabeza cuando me quejaba de lo aburrida que era mi vida?

-Esto no es serio.

-Por favor… -la voz de Albus me puso bajo presión. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Esto era serio? Como se tratara de un _Reality Show_, juro que alguien lo iba a pagar _MUY_ caro…

-De acuerdo –acepté. Era mejor seguirles el juego, ¿no?

-Vayamos fuera –dijo Sirius –. Mejor que no nos desaparezcamos con ella, está en un estado un tanto penoso, y no queremos particiones inesperadas. Un hechizo de invisibilidad servirá para que los muggles no sospechen nada.

-¿Hechizo de invisibilidad? –dije sarcástica, sin poder reprimir mi mal humor –. ¿Qué vamos a ir, montados en _escobas voladoras_?

Sirius y Dumbledore se miraron un instante en un ambiente incómodo. Severus, que hasta ahora había permanecido impasible, dibujó una media sonrisa cínica. _Oh, no._ _No, por favor._ _Había sido una broma…_


	3. 2 ¿La Orden del qué?

_**Capítulo 2. ¿La Orden del **_**qué**_**?**_

... pues no era una broma. _Escobas voladoras_. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan… _obvio_? Eso pensaba mientras _Ojoloco_, cuyo apodo no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, me dio un golpe con la varita –porque ese palo era una varita, ¿no?– en la cabeza.

-¡Ay! –me quejé, disgustada, pero enseguida me callé cuando una sensación extraña y cosquillosa me recorría el cuerpo, como un escalofrío, como cuando muerdes un helado.

-Ahora ya eres oficialmente invisible ante _muggles_ como tú –dijo con desgana e impaciencia. ¿Es que aquel hombre no se relajaba nunca? El estrés perjudica gravemente la salud.

-¿Qué es un _smuggles_? –pregunté mientras me observaba los brazos y los pies. Yo –que supuestamente era _muggle_– seguía viéndolos… ¿seguro que no me tomaban el pelo?

-Un _muggle_ es una persona no mágica –explicó Sirius, mientras me invitaba a salir de mi propia casa. Dudé un poco antes de seguirlo.

Hacía bastante frío fuera. Sobretodo cuando me di cuenta de mis ropajes no habían cambiado milagrosamente, sino que seguía en mi pijama rosa estampado de osos. No obstante, estaba demasiado ocupada en otros pensamientos como para avergonzarme de ello. Observé como el hombre del gorro de Abú salía el último con diferencia.

-Kingsley, ¿te has ocupado de los vecinos? –preguntó Albus Dumbledore, con suma tranquilidad. Éste asintió, y el anciano se giró hacia nosotros. Extendió la mano y aparecieron tres escobas de la nada, suspendidas en el aire –. Alastor, Severus, Sirius. Nos vemos en Grimmauld Place en una hora, aún quedan asuntos que zanjar. Si eres tan amable, Kingsley, te rogaría que me acompañaras.

-Sin duda, Albus –accedió éste.

-Oh, casi lo olvidaba… –comentó Dumbledore, agitando su varita una vez más. Apareció una de mis bolsas de viaje ante él. A juzgar por su aspecto, alguien había hecho las maletas por mí –. Sirius, ¿podrías…?

El aludido asintió rápidamente y se echó mi bolsa de viaje al hombro.

-En una hora en Grimmauld Place –repitió, subiéndose sobre una de las escobas. El gesto me recordó a mis juegos de la infancia, cuando nos subíamos sobre escobas y fingíamos volar por la casa. Hice una mueca, preguntándome a dónde íbamos a ir a parar.

-Querida, si eres tan amable… -me invitó el anciano de las barbas blancas, señalando con la vista a Severus, que se había subido en la otra escoba.

-¿En serio tengo que…? –pero no terminé la frase al escuchar un resoplido de _Ojoloco_ y, con un suspiro, me volví hacia el hombre hurgador de mentes.

Fue algo incómodo, no me subía en una escoba desde que tenía seis años. Inspiré y expiré, preguntándome por qué no le había pasado esto a mi vecino de arriba en lugar de a mí. Maldito suertudo… y luego me senté tras Severus. Era curioso: creía que, al sentarme, la escoba iba a descender debido al peso de otra persona, pero permaneció ahí, inmóvil en el aire. Casi me colgaban los pies. ¿Cuál iba a ser la peor parte? ¿Subirme en una escoba voladora o rodear con los brazos a un tipo desconocido que acababa de meter sus narices –y supongo que nunca mejor dicho– en mi mente? Puedo aseguraros que ambas partes fueron igual de desagradables, pero pronto dejé de quejarme mentalmente cuando la escoba ascendió varios palmos y mis pies, como los de una niña pequeña que se sube a un columpio, colgaban ya a demasiada distancia. _Joder, joder_.

Y la maldita escoba ascendía más y más, aunque lentamente. Volteé la cabeza para ver cómo Dumbledore adoptaba el tamaño de un _Playmobil_ debido a la distancia a la que nos encontrábamos ya. Luego vi a Sirius a unos metros, con mi equipaje colgado en la espalda, que me observaba pensativo. _Ojoloco_ ya había ascendido y fue el primero en desaparecer a la velocidad de la luz. Lo vi alejarse con los ojos muy abiertos, sabiendo que iba a correr la misma suerte, cuando una voz me devolvió a la realidad.

-Le agradecería que me diera permiso para respirar… –dijo Severus con cinismo.

-¡¿Y _caerme_…? –respondí con indignación, aunque aflojé gradualmente la intensidad de mi abrazo.

Y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, la escoba desapareció de mi calle a toda velocidad.

* * *

El despegue fue incluso peor. Creí que el estómago se me iba a salir por la boca, y en cuanto tomamos tierra, me bajé precipitadamente y, a trompicones, me alejé tanto como pude antes de vomitar. Digamos que gráficamente no fue muy… agradable.

-Joder… -suspiré, todavía doblada sobre mí misma. Traté de levantarme, pero sentí otra arcada y me quedé donde estaba, esperando a que el equilibrio volviera a mi cuerpo. Escuché pasos cerca de mí –. Te… te agradecería mucho que no me vieras vomitar, si no es mucho pedir –murmuré nauseabunda, intentando marcar con cinismo mis palabras.

-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer, se lo aseguro –contestó Severus detrás de mí con impasibilidad –. No obstant…

-No me jodas –casi imploré, evitando que dijera cualquier comentario sarcástico. Tomé aire un par de veces antes de decidir que podía incorporarme –. Y no me trates de usted.

Una vez erguida, estiré mi espalda y los brazos, comprobando que todo estuviera en su sitio. Me aparté el pelo de la cara y me froté los ojos con cansancio. Estaba hecha polvo.

-¿Dónde está Sirius? –pregunté, recordando mi equipaje.

El hurga-mentes ladeó la cabeza, señalando dos figuras al otro lado de la calle y, escoba en mano, empezó a caminar hacia ellas. Me apresuré a seguirlo, torpemente.

-¿Qué tal el viaje? –preguntó Sirius, aunque al ver la nauseabunda tonalidad de mi piel, se tragó las palabras y esbozó una sonrisa compasiva –. Tranquila, ya no habrá más escobas.

-Discúlpame si no me creo nada de lo que me dicen hoy –dije con desgana, cansada –. No es nada personal.

-Dejaos de cháchara y entremos antes de que el efecto del hechizo se acabe –gruñó _Ojoloco_ haciéndose paso hasta la verja de una casa. Me sorprendió, porque la casa estaba adornada con lucecitas navideñas. Curiosa, me pregunté si íbamos a hospedarnos allí. Parecía incluso acogedor.

Pero mi desilusión –mezclándose con gran impresión– se hizo visible cuando el mismo _Ojoloco_ sacó su varita y golpeó con ella unos ladrillos –no recuerdo cuáles– de la verja. Ante mí, las casas empezaron a separarse lentamente, como si estuvieran oxidadas, para dejar lugar a una nueva casa que reposaba en medio de las dos anteriores. Tenía un aspecto tétrico y dejado.

-¿Qué es esto, el _hotel del terror_? –murmuré en voz baja, incrédula.

-No andas mal encaminada –contestó Sirius con una media sonrisa en los labios, abriendo la verja –. Es mi casa.

Y en efecto, no andaba mal encaminada. En cuanto atravesé el umbral, una voz estridente que provenía de una pared, empezó a insultarme con el mismo ímpetu que yo habría gritado el día del apocalipsis.

_ -¡UNA _MUGGLE_! ¡UNA _MUGGLE_! ¡NO TE CONTENTAS CON LLENAR ESTA CASA DE TRAIDORES A LA SANGRE, QUE TIENES QUE TRAER ESTA ESCORIA! ¡EN MI CASA! ¡EN MI PROPIA CASA! ¡ESTO ES UNA INFAMIA, TRAIDOR A LA SANG…!_

-¿Quién es esa? –pregunté con los ojos muy abiertos, colocándome detrás de Sirius.

-Oh, es mi querida madre –dijo éste sin darle mucha importancia. Abrí más los ojos, (bueno, si era posible abrirlos todavía más, claro...) y oteé el escenario en busca de una anciana con cara de malas pulgas. Pero no la encontré, y la voz seguía despotricando contra mí y Sirius. Hasta que, en un punto del pasillo, di con dicha cara de mala hostia. Pero… era un cuadro.

-Ese cuadro es tu madre –ni siquiera lo pregunté. Simplemente era una afirmación. Debía estar muy traumada aquella noche, porque ya no me sorprendí más de lo necesario.

-Así es. Bueno, un retrato –explicó el hombre encogiéndose de hombros a medida que avanzábamos.

-Y habla –constaté.

-Mhm.

-Y se mueve.

-Así es.

-Y nos insulta.

-Desgraciadamente sí.

-Encantador –comenté, al mismo tiempo que una puerta se abría al final del pasillo.

Una mujer pelirroja y entrada en carnes caminó con paso ligero hacia nosotros.

-¡Sirius! ¡Alastor, Severus! –se precipitó con cara de preocupación –. ¡Hemos recibido un mensaje de Dumbledore…! –luego me miró con compasión –. Oh, criatura… pobre muchacha, ven, acompáñame cielo, ¿tienes hambre?

Y tomándome del brazo, acabé separándome de mis acompañantes y sentada en la silla de una cocina bastante decrépita, mientras aquella mujer desconocida rebuscaba en los armarios.

-¿Cómo te llamas, querida? –preguntó con una voz que me recordó instantánea a la de mi madre.

-Elizabeth –dije, sin moverme de mi sitio, observando los rápidos movimientos de la mujer, que cocinaba algo ayudándose de su varita.

Finalmente se volvió hacia mí, algo más relajada.

-Perdona –se disculpó, y luego se sentó frente a mí y me observó de arriba abajo –. Yo soy Molly. Oh, cielo, tienes una herida en la sien, déjame arreglarlo –sí, era cierto, un pequeño trozo de madera me había golpeado en la cabeza, pero con el estrés de la partida se me había olvidado.

La dejé hacer, estaba demasiado cansada para negociar. Pronto empezó a oler a algo delicioso y Molly volvió a los fogones para terminar lo que estaba preparando. Me lo sirvió en un plato; era sopa. Al menos, los magos y los _muggles_ nos alimentábamos igual, qué alivio…

-Toma, cielo, sopa de tritón.

_ Retiro lo dicho._

La mujer me observó mientras comía. No sé por qué, pero no me incomodó. Supuse que debía dar una imagen penosa: despeinada, pálida, con ojeras, una herida en la frente, vestida con un pijama estampado de osos y en zapatillas… si existiera un concurso de _muggles_ en estado de shock, insisto en que habría ganado el primer puesto; tal vez porque era la única muggle en el edificio. ¿En qué tonterías estaba pensando? Estaba tan cansada que hasta mis divagaciones tenían menos sentido de lo habitual.

Cuando terminé la dicha sopa de tritón, que estaba sospechosamente buena, puse cara de póquer. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Molly pareció leerme la mente – ¿o me la leyó? – y se levantó con una sonrisa.

-Ven, querida –me pasó un brazo tras la cintura, como si tuviera miedo de que me fuera a desmayar en cualquier momento. Joder, ¿tan mala cara tenía? –. Arriba hay un cuarto de baño.

* * *

Creo que fue la primera vez que me sentí bien después de todo, cuando pude darme un baño de agua caliente y lavarme la cabeza. El agua se volvió algo gris debido a todo el yeso y el polvo perteneciente a mi piso destrozado que me había llevado conmigo. Y cambiarme el pijama por un jersey y unos vaqueros fue un gran alivio. Si existe el cielo, probablemente esté lleno de bañeras de agua caliente. Algo más descansada, salí del baño, pero no había nadie. Bajé las escaleras con cuidado y empecé a escuchar voces provenientes de una habitación. Parecía haber bastante gente en su interior, y discutían. Tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, acerqué la oreja a la puerta.

_ -¡Hay que hacer algo!_ –decía la voz de Sirius.

_ -Sí, ¿pero qué? Ilumínanos, Sirius Black._

_ -¿Iluminarte a ti? ¿Acaso no vives en las mazmorras?_

_ -¡Calma…!_

_ -¿Y durante cuánto tiempo vamos a seguir con esta situación?_

_ -¡Insisto en que le borremos la mente, pobre criatura! ¡Será mejor para ella!_

_ -Los mortífagos, Molly; esa sucia rata de Pettegrew escuchó lo de la premonición. Que es otra cosa que no entiendo, ¿por qué vio a mi prima?_

_ -Las premoniciones son inciertas y aleatorias, Sirius…_ –dijo la voz de Albus Dumbledore –. _Por lo que sabemos ahora, lo único que podemos hacer es…_

Y justo cuando iba a escuchar las últimas palabras de esa frase, escuché un ruido tras de mí y se ve subió el estómago a la garganta cuando vi una pequeña criatura, de medio metro de altura, con unas orejas enormes y una nariz puntiaguda exageradamente grande.

-¡AAAAAAAAGH! –grité, sobresaltada, empujando inconscientemente la puerta sobre la que tenía la oreja y apareciendo en mitad de la sala. Algunas de las personas que había en la sala se incorporaron de inmediato, incluso algunos sacaron sus varitas.

-¡Cielo…! –exclamó Molly Weasley, sorprendida y preocupada.

-¿Q-qué-qué es _eso_? –fue lo único que pude decir, señalando al pequeño ser con la mano temblorosa.

-Aaaaah, ahora insultan a Kreacher… -rezongó la pequeña y fea criatura entre dientes mientras desaparecía por un pasillo –. Siempre a Kreacher, oh, sí, desde que los traidores a la sangre llegaron a la noble casa de los Black… una sucia muggle en la noble casa de los Black… insultando al viejo Kreacher… ah… si mi buena ama lo supiera… si la señora Black supiera…

-Es Kreacher, nuestro elfo doméstico –dijo Sirius con desagrado mientras miraba al humanoide.

-Ah –dije. Me había quedado exactamente igual, pero prefería no seguir preguntando.

Tras esto, hubo un silencio incómodo demasiado largo para mi gusto; más que nada porque todos me miraban. Incluso el ojo de Ojoloco –aunque sonara estúpidamente redundante – se había parado unos minutos para fijarse en mí.

En la sala había personas que conocía aparte de Ojoloco: Albus Dumbledore, el anciano de la barba blanca; Severus Snape, el hurga-mentes vestido de negro; Sirius, el de la madre histérica; Kingsley, el del gorrito simpático; y Molly Weasley. Pero también había otras tres cuyas caras no me eran familiares: un hombre pelirrojo con la coronilla despejada que me observaba con entusiasmada curiosidad; un hombre pálido y algo desaliñado con el semblante serio, y una chica más o menos de mi edad –cosa que me sorprendió – que tenía el pelo de color fucsia.

-Elizabeth… -dijo Albus, levantándose de su asiento y colocándose a mi lado –. Te presento a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. No estamos todos, pero sí la mayoría. En todo caso…

-¿La Orden del qué? ¿Del Fénix? –repetí, arqueando las cejas.

-Así es –continuó el anciano con su característica tranquilidad –. Doy por supuesto que no conoces a Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks y Arthur Weasley.

-Un placer, un placer –dijo el marido de Molly Weasley, levantándose precipitadamente y esbozando una alegre sonrisa –. No sabe cuánto me alegra conocerla.

-Al señor Weasley le encantan los muggles –explicó Dumbledore –. Trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia, en el Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos Muggles.

Vaya, así que también tenían un Ministerio paralelo. Esto se me hacía demasiado grande. Mientras el señor Weasley me estrechaba enérgicamente la mano, me di cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. Ni iba a poder volver nunca a casa, ni iba a vivir como una persona corriente, ahora que sabía de la existencia de este… universo paralelo mágico y escurridizo de credibilidad inestable pero, a fin de cuentas, real. Porque había volado en una escoba voladora y había vomitado. Porque me encontraba en una casa que se suponía que había nacido de entre dos casas como si fuera una planta.

-¿Qué va a ser de mí? –pregunté en voz alta y clara. Lo sé, sonaba demasiado tajante y directo, pero ¿cómo os sentiríais vosotros si estuvierais en una casa cuyos cuadros te insultan, donde aparecen seres extraños de narices puntiagudas que hablan de sí mismos en tercera persona, y cuando acabáis de tomaros una sopa de tritón?

Pues eso, así me sentía yo.

-Lo más seguro es que permanezcas aquí hasta nueva orden –respondió Dumbledore, rebuscando en sus bolsillos con actitud ausente, para luego sacar un caramelo.

Tragué saliva; no iba a replicar. Al menos, ahora no. Aproveché que estaban _informativos_ para seguir preguntando.

-¿Qué son los mortífagos?

-Son magos oscuros –explicó Remus Lupin, el hombre pálido y desaliñado. Su voz era serena y profunda –. Sirven al Señor Tenebroso.

-¿Y qué hacían en mi casa?

-Fue accidente y casualidad, tu casa acabó siendo el escenario de la batalla mientras los perseguíamos –Kingsley parecía sentirse bastante culpable del hecho de haber arruinado mi vida.

-¿Y quién es el Señor Tenebroso? –tenía que preguntarlo, ¿no?

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, y supuse que había pisado terreno peligroso.

-Eso ya es una historia demasiado larga para estas horas… -se disculpó Dumbledore.

Molly miró el reloj.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín, son casi las 6 de la mañana…! –dijo prácticamente aterrorizada. _¿Barbas de Merlín? No, por favor, no me digas que Merlín también existe…_ – ¡Todo el mundo a la cama, esta pobre muchacha necesita descansar…!

Resignándome como cuando ejercía mi política pacifista con mi sofá, asentí con la cabeza y dejé escapar un suspiro. Obviamente necesitaba dormir. Mientras salía por la puerta de la cocina, escuché a Kingsley y al señor Weasley hablando en voz baja.

-… sí, la reforma se ha llevado a cabo en todos los Departamentos del Ministerio… -decía el marido de Molly.

Entonces tuve la misma sensación que te invade cuando sufres un _déjà vu_. Los Departamentos del Ministerio… los Departamentos del Ministerio… los Departamentos del Minist… ¡_el Departamento de Misterios_!

-¿Qué hay en el Departamento de Misterios? –pregunté de repente, haciendo que, una vez más, mis frases inoportunas me convirtieran en el _bicho raro_.

-Como ya ha dicho Molly, todo el mundo a la cama –me interrumpió Dumbledore, con calma, aunque en sus ojos se reflejaba una gravedad bastante bien disimulada. Una gravedad que, para otros tantos, no fue fácil ocultar.

_ ¿Me habré vuelto loca?,_ pensé mientras subía las escaleras y me acomodaba en una habitación para huéspedes que me habían ofrecido. Ida o cuerda, las cosas no iban precisamente bien. _¡Maldita sea la hora en la que me dio por hablar del sueño premonitorio…!_

* * *

_Fin del capítulo 2! :)_

_Espero que sea de vuestro agrado. Un beso a todos, y gracias por vuestros reviews!_

**_~Miss Jemand._**


	4. 3 Mi tragicomedia

_Hola! Aquí está el tercer capítulo. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado… perdonad si es un tanto estresante, pero trato de plasmar el estado de ánimo de la protagonista. Debo avisaros que, después de este capítulo, las cosas tomarán un rumbo distinto. Un beso a todos, y muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews, no sabéis cuánto me animan para seguir escribiendo._

_Siempre a vuestra disposición,_

_~Miss Jemand._

* * *

_**Capítulo 3. Mi tragicomedia.**_

Había dormido bastante bien. Por lo menos, de eso no podía quejarme. Estiré los brazos, algo entumecidos, y me levanté para echar un vistazo a la habitación donde me encontraba; tenía un aspecto viejo y dejado, como el resto de la casa. En las paredes había recortes de periódicos. Observé fijamente las fotos. _Vaya, se mueven_. Por primera vez me detuve a mirar algo extraño simplemente por curiosidad, sin tener que cerrar los puños para controlar mi… ¿ira? ¿Mala ostia? ¿Estado post-traumático debido a que unos chalados que dicen ser magos te sacan de tu propia casa para impedir tu muerte y te hacen volar sobre una escoba? De todos modos, ya me entendéis. O eso espero.

Me replanteé la idea de quedarme en aquella habitación para siempre, ignorando que unas personas desconocidas esperaban que despertara para seguir mirándome como si allí la loca fuera yo. Y me pareció una buena idea hasta que oí un ruido; _oh, estómago, maldito órgano despiadado…_

_A partir de hoy, odio las escaleras de madera_, pensé con irritación mientras las descendía y éstas emitían profundos crujidos que delataban mi presencia a un kilómetro a la redonda.

-¿Elizabeth? –dijo la voz de Molly desde la planta inferior. _¿Lo veis? Lo que os decía._

-Buenos días –respondí con resignación mientras bajaba finalmente las escaleras, no muy segura de si el día era realmente _bueno_.

La mujer pelirroja estaba sentada en un sofá tejiendo un jersey de color rojo. Pude apreciar que en medio había una _R_ bordada. ¿Quién se ponía ese tipo de jerséis en estos tiempos? ¿O es que los magos eran todos horteras?

-Buenos días –sonrió alegremente, como si el espíritu navideño la poseyera. Aún quedaba algo más de un mes para Navidad… –. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien, supongo –dudé, preguntándome si era una pregunta trampa. Mi estómago volvió a quejarse muy oportunamente.

-Oh, claro, tienes hambre –Molly se levantó rápidamente y desapareció por la cocina –. Te prepararé algo de comer…

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las tres de la tarde.

Casi di un salto.

-_¿Tan tarde…?_

Al cabo de unos minutos me trajo una bandeja con algo de comer. Antes de probarlo, lo observé con una mirada crítica y sospechosa. No, no había tritones. Era un plato de spaghetti. Y eso de allí parecía un panecillo de lo más normal. Con mermelada. Y _de fresa_. ¿Seguro…? Al sentir la mirada divertida de la mujer, dejé de observar la comida como si fuera un arma nociva y me dediqué a comérmela. Puede sonar estúpido, pero el azúcar mejora mi humor.

De repente me di cuenta de que faltaba algo…

-¿Dónde está todo el mundo? –pregunté, considerando la calma y el silencio algo paranormal en aquel lugar.

-Oh, bueno, Arthur y Kingsley están trabajando en el Ministerio, claro –dijo con naturalidad, como si yo lo supiera de antemano –. Sirius salió a dar un paseo, y Dumbledore y Severus están trabajando…

-Dumbledore me dijo que es director de un instituto o algo así, ¿no?

-De Hogwarts, escuela de magia y hechicería –sonrió –. Cuatro de mis hijos están estudiando allí ahora mismo… _-¿cuatro? Joder._

-¿Y el hombre del ojo raro? ¿Y aquella otra pareja, la del pelo rosa? –inquirí. Realmente me resultaba raro ver la casa tan vacía después de la noche anterior.

-Bueno, esas personas también tienen casa –dijo riendo –. No querrás que estén todo el día aquí.

-No, claro que no –suspiré con cierto fastidio. Dumbledore se había ido, y sabía que era él el que removía el cotarro. Si él no estaba, nadie iba a contarme nada. Y eso me irritaba. ¿Cuánto iba a tardar?

Empecé a estresarme, necesitaba tomar el aire. Me acerqué a la ventana y vi que hacía un día inusualmente bonito para el país en el que me encontraba. Porque seguía en mi país, ¿no…?

Abrí la ventana y entrecerré los ojos para disfrutar en silencio de un rayo de sol solitario… hasta que una sombra lo tapó. Abrí los ojos de par en par justo en el momento en que una enorme lechuza se precipitaba hacia la ventana y se colaba estrepitosamente en el balcón.

-¡Molly! ¡Molly, Molly, una lechuza! –grité estresada, agitando los brazos para ahuyentarla. _¿Qué coño hacía una lechuza ahí?_ –. ¡Yo no quería dejarla entrar, se ha colado a la velocidad de la luz…! ¡Sal, sal, pájaro! ¡Largo…!

-¡No, no, cielo! ¡Nos trae el correo…! –me detuvo con una sonrisa compasiva. Me sentí idiota. ¿Por qué no se enviaban cartas usando la oficina de correos _muggle_? Oh, no. Acababa de utilizar la palabra _muggle_. Esto empezaba a ser seriamente contagioso…

-Ya… el _correo_, claro –asentí arqueando las cejas, retirándome a un asiento.

Mientras la mujer leía las cartas, yo tamborileaba los dedos en la mesa. Necesitaba hacer algo, o iba a acabar matando a alguien.

-Voy a salir fuera –dije, aunque Molly alzó la cabeza en ese instante y me miró con gravedad –. Porque puedo salir fuera, ¿no? –todavía no había descartado la opción de que fueran unos secuestradores psicóticos… –. Oh, vamos, no tengo adónde ir. Me quedaré en la fachada.

-Sí... sí, claro –asintió con cierta compasión.

No me hizo falta que me lo dijeran dos veces. Salí con rapidez para no tener que oír los gritos de aquella urraca del cuadro, la madre de Sirius. Creo que nunca antes había oído tantas veces la palabra _escoria_ en una misma frase. Bueno, tengo que confesar que también salí rápidamente para no toparme con esa cosa… hmm… humanoide… ¿_elfo_?… rencoroso.

El aire me sentó perfectamente. Me dejé caer sobre el escalón de la entrada y estuve allí alrededor de media hora, cuando escuché un ruido. Sobresaltada, vi como un perro negro bastante grande entraba por la verja abierta, moviendo la cola. Estaba despeinado y necesitaba un buen corte de pelo.

-Hola, amigo –lo saludé, aliviada de poder ver algo tan normal como un perro. Éste meneó todavía más rápido la cola y me hizo sonreír –. ¿Qué tal? ¿Tú también andas perdido?

_¿Acaso iba a responder? Era un perro._

-¿Sabes? Si fuera tú me alejaría de esta casa –proseguí, apartándole el pelo de los ojos y acariciándole la cabeza –. Aquí vive gente extraña, así que mejor ándate con cuidado… al menos tú tienes una opción, ¿no? Salir de aquí, volver a casa…

Los ojos del animal estaban llenos de inteligencia; me escuchaba con atención.

-Me pregunto qué te pasa por la mente –dije en voz alta –. ¿Sabes? Conozco a un tipo que lee mentes. Me pregunto si puede hacerlo también con los perros.

Me quedé un buen rato en silencio, y al cuarto de hora el perro negro y despelucado se marchó, dejándome sola otra vez. Empezaba a refrescar, así que entré en la casa y atravesé el pasillo corriendo para no escuchar a la loca del cuadro. ¿Por qué tenía que estar justo en la entrada…?

* * *

El resto de la tarde fue bastante larga. No quería explorar la casa, ¿quién sabe qué cosas raras podían salir de esas habitaciones? Juro que había visto algo que se movía en el piso de arriba del todo… Así que, por decirlo finamente, me aburrí asquerosamente. Tenía la esperanza de que aquel viejo loco de la barba kilométrica apareciera, o de que al menos Sirius volviera de su paseo, que se estaba alargando bastante.

-Voy a sacar la basura –anunció Molly alegremente –. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

Como suponía que los magos no tenían la necesidad de levantarse y tirar la basura a un contenedor como lo hacen las personas normales, sobreentendí que era una especie de invitación para dar un paseo.

Así que, asintiendo, me puse el abrigo y acompañé a la mujer en silencio.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? –me preguntó, probablemente para romper el hielo.

-26 –_sí, soy seca, lo siento_.

-Vaya, casi como Bill y Charlie, mis hijos mayores –comentó sonriente –. Bill trabaja en el banco de Gringotts deshaciendo maldiciones de las pirámides, y Charlie trabaja con dragones en Rumanía.

Iba a gritar « _¡¿DRAGONES?_ » pero me mordí la lengua.

-¿Y tú, trabajas?

-Hmmmm… sí. De… bibliotecaria.

-¡Oh, una biblioteca _muggle_! Ya verás cuando lo oiga Arthur… -¿qué tenía de sorprendente? Sus hijos lidiaban con momias y dragones. _Momias y dragones. Joder, ¿estamos locos o qué?_

-Ah.

Tiramos la basura y caminamos hacia casa. Vi como, a lo lejos, ya entre la oscuridad, el perro de la tarde había vuelto a acercarse a la casa. Y lo que vi después, cuando ya estábamos más cerca, me cortó la respiración. El perro desapareció y, en su lugar, una figura humana desapareció tras la verja. Noté que Molly se ponía algo tensa.

-No me jodas… -atiné a decir.

Atravesé la verja corriendo justo a tiempo para ver a Sirius abrochándose el último botón de su abrigo.

-No me jodas –repetí.

-Vaya, pensaba que estabais en la casa… -se limitó a decir él, mirándome como si tratara de excusarse.

-Dime que no eres el maldito perro –dije con voz inexpresiva.

Hubo silencio.

-¿…sí?

-… pedazo de cabrón –dije sin más.

Y lo que vino a continuación pasó demasiado rápido. De no haber querido matarlo, me habría quedado quieta en ese mismo sitio, traumada. Pero estaba demasiado enfadada que ni siquiera me preguntaba cómo coño se transformaba un hombre en perro, simplemente eché a correr detrás de él, y éste se metamorfoseó de nuevo y se escurrió hacia el interior de la casa corriendo a cuatro patas.

Entre mis gritos, los gritos de su madre, el elfo harapiento quejándose en voz alta de por qué había tanto follón y los pasos de la persecución sobre la madera, aquello fue un completo caos.

-¡Gilipollas…! ¡Ven aquí! –gritaba, esquivando muebles. Tal era mi conmoción que no me di cuenta de que en la cocina había alguien más –, ¡hijo de… hijo de perra! –grité justo cuando chocaba de repente con una figura alta y oscura y el perro escapaba hacia otra habitación.

Me eché hacia atrás, muy sorprendida. Ante mí se alzaba Severus, y no diré que no estaba sorprendido.

-¡_Jod_…! ¡Perdona…! –me disculpé, mordiéndome el labio; no tuve tiempo de sentirme idiota porque estaba demasiado centrada en encontrar a Sirius con la mirada. Se había escapado…

-Vaya, veo que también sabes ser educada –dijo quitándose algunas arrugas de la túnica negra.

-Sí, ¿y tú? –contesté irritada. Volví a alzar la mirada y vi que trataba de contener una sonrisa irónica; entonces caí en el por qué de ese gesto. _Hijo de perra_. Había sido… bastante _adecuado_.

Abatida, me dejé caer sobre un sofá. Ya estaba harta. Harta de que me atacasen las lechuzas y de que la gente se transformara en cosas. Me dolía la cabeza. Cerré los ojos sintiendo que quería llorar.

-Severus, ¿está aquí Dumbledore? –pregunté intentando que mi voz sonara constante.

Pero no hizo falta que me respondiera.

-Vaya, veo que has tenido un pequeño percance en tu primer encuentro con los animagos- dijo el anciano con una sonrisa. Abrí los ojos y vi su túnica turquesa.

-No sé de qué me hablas, pero supongo que sí –suspiré, levantándome del sofá.

Aquella noche se reunieron casi todos los del día anterior para cenar. Me dediqué a matar con la mirada a Sirius mientras comía. Me senté al lado de Severus, cosa que me incomodó bastante. Resulta algo raro sentarse al lado de un tipo que te ha leído la mente, un tipo al que casi has asfixiado mientras volabas en una escoba, un tipo al que casi tiras al suelo persiguiendo a un… perro… persona. Si se hubiera tratado de un tío simpático, no me sentiría tan mal; pero ¿adivinad qué? Éste _no_ era el caso.

Dejando eso de lado, por fin podía exigir mis derechos, así que, sin andarme por las ramas, hablé.

-¿Quién es el Señor Tenebroso? –el señor Weasley casi se atraganta.

-Muy… oportuna –dijo Severus en voz baja, burlándose de mi rotundidad.

Entonces ya no hubo alternativa, y encontré a mí misma escuchando una historia que parecía sacada de un cuento. Al principio sólo hablaba Dumbledore, pero mientras transcurría el curso de la historia Molly, Arthur, Kingsley –y Sirius, como si se hubiera olvidado de lo sucedido – se unieron a la narración. El único que no habló fue Severus.

Al parecer había habido un holocausto en el mundo mágico. Un mago muy poderoso se había alzado contra los mestizos y los _muggles_.

-Esto es como lo de Hitler y la raza aria, entonces –murmuré interesada mientras escuchaba esa parte. El asunto parecía serio.

Llegamos a la parte de _El Niño que Sobrevivió_, y a la desaparición de ese tal _El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_. Me pareció una forma estúpida de llamarlo, pero todo el mundo tiene sus manías. Fue como una clase de Historia surrealista e intensiva. Finalmente, al cabo de un par de horas, llegamos a la época actual: a sus enfrentamientos con ese tal Harry Potter y, lo que es peor, el regreso del aquel tipo, Voldemort.

-Entonces, aquellos tíos que vi… ¿eran sus seguidores? –pregunté pensativa cuando el relato terminó. Me costaba asimilar toda la información, pero no tenía otra alternativa –. ¿Y por eso es tan importante mi sueño?

Arthur asintió.

-Después del regreso de _Quien-tú-sabes_, ha habido un movimiento bastante sospechoso entre los mortífagos. Creemos que _Él_ va detrás de algo, aunque no sabemos muy bien qué.

-No lo entiendo –dije sacudiendo la cabeza –. Normalmente sueño cosas normales. ¿Por qué soñé con personas que ni siquiera conocía?

-Probablemente porque iban a introducirse en tu vida poco después –explicó Dumbledore con serenidad, sirviéndose un poco de té.

-¿Por qué quieren matarme? –sonaba raro hacer esa pregunta.

-Porque si lo que soñaste era crucial, evitarán a toda costa que lo sepamos –explicó Kingsley con gravedad. Era todo tan raro…

-Quisiera ser de utilidad –suspiré, jugando distraídamente con una cuchara –. Pero fue sólo un sueño. Es difícil recordarlo con nitidez, y a medida que pasa el tiempo, más borroso es… y no puedo hurgar en mi cerebro… -de pronto me detuve_. No, no, no. Otra vez no_. Comprendí entonces la importancia de la presencia de Severus.

-Lo comprendes, ¿no? –inquirió Sirius.

-Sí –me limité a decir, irritada, hundiendo la cabeza entre los brazos, con la frente pegada al borde de la mesa.

* * *

-¿Puedes leerle la mente a los perros? –pregunté con desgana.

Nos habían dejado a solas en el salón, probablemente para no crisparme más de lo necesario. Mientras él colocaba una silla frente a mí, me pregunté cómo demonios había llegado a tal situación; parecía la protagonista de una obra de teatro contemporánea surrealista, un espectáculo de circo.

-¿De qué serviría? –contestó impasible, sacando su varita –. Una sarta de pensamientos inconexos guiados por los instintos más básicos debe resultar poco… útil.

-Supongo que sí –gruñí, mirándolo a la cara finalmente.

En ese momento pude observarlo con mayor detenimiento. La verdad es que era realmente pálido. Y necesitaba un cambio de champú. No pude evitar fijarme en su nariz aguileña; de haber estado aquí mi prima australiana, se habría muerto de un infarto. Le encantan las narices… ¿cómo dice ella? Con _personalidad_. En mi opinión, narices grandes y punto, por mucho que ella trate de decorar el concepto. No obstante, lo que más me llamó la atención fueron sus ojos. Eran profundos y oscuros, y al mirarlos me daba la sensación de que iba a caer al vacío. No sé si por eso, o por que se necesitaba contacto visual para leerle la mente a alguien.

-_Legeremens_.

De no haber sentido que una mano invisible removía mis recuerdos de aquí a allá, habría destacado que eso era latín. Era terriblemente molesto. Sabía lo que estaba viendo, era como si alguien pasara un álbum de fotos mental a toda velocidad. _La biblioteca… mi casa… mi familia… mis sueños…_

-¡Basta! –me quejé, apartando la cabeza. Todo se detuvo bruscamente y la punzada en la mente cesó. Me llevé las manos a la frente, jadeando –. Creo que voy a vomitar…

Por suerte no fue así y pude evitar una segunda experiencia de vómito con Severus.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio, esperando a que me estabilizara y no echara la cena fuera de mi estómago. La cabeza me dolía a horrores.

-¿Has… visto algo? –murmuré, aún con la vista clavada en el suelo y la cabeza apoyada en las manos. Debí de dar mucha pena, porque la voz de Severus no sonó muy desagradable.

-Es todo muy borroso.

-Eso ya os lo he dicho –suspiré, tratando de levantarme –. Es un sueño…

Fue estúpido por mi parte hacer un movimiento tan brusco. Tuve una bajada de tensión y caí de bruces al suelo. ¿Y luego? Oscuridad, redoble de tambores, cae el telón.

* * *

_**~Miss Jemand.**_


	5. 4 Cambio de aires

Y aquí está el cuarto capítulo... siento la tardanza, Navidad es Navidad... ;) Espero que os guste.

* * *

_**Capítulo 4. Cambio de aires**_

Los días siguientes pasaron lentamente. Era difícil acostumbrarse a ver los objetos flotando en el aire, a que los cuadros te dieran los buenos días…

Nevaba; hacía un frío tremendo en el exterior, así que no tenía más remedio que quedarme en aquel _hotel del terror_. Como mínimo, ya no gritaba al toparme con Kreacher en las escaleras, y mi cerebro había inventado un modo de amortiguar la voz chillona de la encantadora y dulce señora Black. La mayoría del tiempo, la casa estaba bastante vacía: el señor Weasley y Kingsley se marchaban al Ministerio, mientras que el viejo loco y el agradable señor hurga-mentes se marchaban a… _Hobarts_? Qué más da, el caso es que no estaban.

Por lo tanto, sólo quedábamos la señora Weasley, Sirius y yo. Bueno, al menos el idiota de Sirius valía por dos, porque a veces le daba por ser un perro.

Mis pasatiempos no eran muy variados; me gustaba pegar la nariz contra el vidrio frío de las ventanas y ver la nieve caer. Lo sé, es bastante patético. De vez en cuando jugaba al ajedrez con Sirius, aunque era un poco frustrante: no era un ajedrez normal, sino que era un ajedrez _mágico_, con la simple diferencia de que, con la voz, ordenabas a tus piezas qué hacer, y cuando se comían las unas a las otras, se daban de ostias. Lo gracioso es que, como yo era una _muggle_, el tablero no me hacía ni puto caso y tenía que mover las piezas a mano.

Además, ¿a que no sabéis qué? Dumbledore no había vuelto a aparecer y, ¿qué significaba eso? Que no sabía _nada de nada_. No me habían preguntado nada, ni Severus había vuelto a meter las narices en mi cabeza. Ni siquiera me habían explicado qué había en el Departamento de Misterios, y cuando Arthur pasaba el día con nosotros y veía que iba a preguntar, cambiaba de tema o casualmente tenía que marcharse.

Me sentía estúpida, y no sólo por no saber nada nuevo, sino porque no tenía ni puta idea de nada del mundo de los malditos magos. Y no sé si lo recordáis, pero me jode mucho que me humillen.

-Oye Sirius –había preguntado una vez, mientras hojeábamos _El Profeta_, un periódico que, claro, como no podía ser _normal_, las fotos se movían… -. ¿A quién dijiste que vivía en las mazmorras?

-A _Snivell_… a Snape –contestó él sin siquiera alzar la vista del papel, leyendo sobre algún artículo sobre Harry Potter. En mi tiempo libre (vamos, siempre…) me había explicado un culebrón en el que él era el padrino de _El Niño que Sobrevivió_ y una cárcel peor que Guantánamo llamada Azkabán.

-¿Y eso por qué? –pregunté con interés, tratando por una vez de ponerme en la mente de un mago –. ¿Es Severus un vampiro?

Lo único que recibí como respuesta fueron las carcajadas de Sirius, y ante mi mirada letal, negó con la cabeza varias veces mientras trataba de contenerse. ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

-¿Es que no existen los vampiros, entonces?

-Claro que existen… –me reprochó, cosa que me hizo sentir peor.

¿Veis?, éste era el tipo de cosas que me sacaban de quicio: no saber una mierda. Ya que estaba obligada a vivir en ese mundo de locos, al menos no quería quedar como una analfabeta… y dado que la gente me esquivaba sin disimulo cada vez que trataba de investigar sobre algo, no podía evitar parecerlo. _Maldito Dumbledore, ¿dónde te has metido?_

En cuanto a mi situación emocional, bueno… el más mínimo detalle me irritaba, casi parecía bipolar. Estaba enfadada con todo el mundo, aunque ellos no tenían la culpa de mi situación, claro… pero necesitaba pagarlo con alguien, y de no haber existido su mundo, yo tendría una vida completamente normal, ¿no?

No soy persona de muchas lágrimas, debo admitir. Aunque lloré una vez cuando supe que nadie me veía; acababa de darle una patada a un mueble, irritada, y no sé si fue más bien por el dolor; en todo caso, no me ayudó que un cuadro tratara de consolarme.

Lo más lógico era que, al cabo de un tiempo, me hubiera acostumbrado al ambiente, a la gente, y la resignación hubiera pasado a ser hábito y aceptación. Pero yo, como soy un culo de mal asiento, me sentía cada vez más estresada al no poder salir de allí. Iba a acabar matando a alguien… tal vez no con magia letal, pero sí clavando una varita en un ojo –al fin y al cabo, era un maldito palo, ¿no?

El caso es que, al cabo de casi una semana, Dumbledore se presentó de nuevo, esta vez sin su sombra –Severus – tras él. Llamadme idiota, pero sentí una gran alegría al verle; su presencia auguraba una alteración en el ambiente.

-Buenas tardes, Elizabeth –dijo alegremente el anciano, tan intrigantemente tranquilo como de costumbre, después de que yo hubiera pegado un grito al asustarme por su aparición –. Veo que sigues de una pieza, tal y como te dejé.

-Buenas tardes –me limité a saludar, sobriamente. Me animaba verle, pero no estaba para bromas.

Molly llegó enseguida, bajando las escaleras precipitadamente, y a ella se unió un perro despeinado y enorme que había estado revolcándose en el sofá.

Para mi gran decepción, Albus no había venido a verme a mí; como una niña enfurruñada, me senté en el sofá con cara de malas pulgas. Como no entendía nada de lo que decían, decidí que no me importaba y me marché de la sala. Busqué en las estanterías algún libro que me llamara la atención, pero casi me los había leído todos… y los que estaban por leer, era porque no los entendía. Caminé de un lado a otro para matar el tiempo, y observé a Kreacher mientras barría. Era un poco anticuado tener esclavos; ¿es que los elfos no reivindicaban sus derechos?

No sé cuántas veces bostecé, a la decimoquinta perdí la cuenta. De vez en cuando atravesaba el salón para ir a la cocina, y veía como Dumbledore seguía hablando de temas insustanciales para mí. _¿Adivinad quién va a matar a alguien si no sucede nada nuevo…?_

Y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, Dumbledore se fue.

Y aquella noche apenas cené, ni me quedé hasta tarde charlando con Sirius sobre cosas de poca importancia.

Me metí en la cama, me tapé hasta las cejas, y, con la cara contra la almohada, grité.

* * *

Y al día siguiente, sábado, desayuno, aburrimiento, comida, aburrimiento, ajedrez, cena, aburrimiento. ¿Y el domingo? Desayuno, aburrimiento, comida, aburrimiento, pelea con Sirius, cena, aburrimiento. ¿Y el lunes? Bueno, todo comenzó con lo usual: desayuno, aburrimiento, comida, aburrimiento… pero luego no hubo pelea ni ajedrez, sino un ambiente diferente.

Hacía el vago estirada en el sofá, escuchando la cutre música _muggle_, como decía Sirius; estaba medio dormida. No obstante, mi sentido arácnido me avisó de que había movimiento sospechoso en la casa y alcé la cabeza para ver si Kreacher estaba ahí o comprobar que ningún perro negro me acechara tras el sofá. Pero no había nada ni nadie. Me quité los auriculares y entonces atiné a escuchar voces. Molly hablaba en voz baja.

Como parecía ser ya mi costumbre, pegué la oreja a la puerta para escuchar. Había movimiento en el pasillo.

-_Sí, será lo mejor…_ -decía Molly –. _Está tan mustia, no puede seguir así…_

_Oh, no, van a borrarme la mente. _Sentí un puño agarrando sin piedad mi estómago, y el corazón empezó a correr como le daba la gana, sin control. ¿Y si era así? ¿Qué iba a hacer?

-_¿Pero no crees que es un poco precipitado?_ –dijo Sirius.

-_Si Albus lo ha sugerido… además, allí tendrá más libertad…además, si sucede de nuevo…_

Sentí que se me estaba escapando algo. No iban a borrarme la mente, o eso parecía. _Allí_, ¿dónde?

-_¿Cuándo va a venir?_

-_Esta noche, en la cena._

Entonces oí pasos cerca de la puerta y, con rapidez, me escurrí por otro camino hacia mi habitación. ¿Qué habían querido decir?

Pasé las siguientes horas sin moverme de allí; de haberme cruzado con alguien, sabrían por mi expresión que había estado escuchando a escondidas.

-Esto es una mierda –me quejé, suspirando, mientras ojeaba el reloj.

-No, no lo creas, podría ser peor –me dijo el cuadro que había intentado consolarme días atrás.

-¡Deja de meterte en mis monólogos de una vez! –espeté, lanzándole una goma de borrar.

-Bueno, resulta frustrante oír a alguien hablar solo y no responder. Además, no haces más que quejarte… –se excusó, con indignación.

-Puedo pintarte un bonito bigote, ¿sabes? –lo amenacé, dejándome caer sobre la cama –. Tengo un rotulador permanente.

Al parecer eso funcionó, porque el hombrecillo desapareció del marco y no lo volví a ver.

Y llegó la noche, y con ella, la ruptura de la monotonía.

El sonido de cubiertos era lo único que podía oírse durante la cena debido al silencio. Apenas pude comer, de todos modos.

-Verás, Elizabeth… -empezó a decir Molly, sin saber muy bien cómo empezar –. Es normal que, estando encerrada aquí… con esta monotonía, sin poder salir… bueno, que estés irritada; es comprensible, y yo no quisiera… bueno, si fueras mi hija, no querría verte así… por eso, Dumbledore nos ha sugerido que… bueno…

-Un cambio de aires –completó Sirius.

-¿Qué queréis decir? –pregunté, arqueando las cejas –. ¿Otra mudanza?

-Bueno, algo así… más o menos…

_¿Más o menos? _Planteé la situación de un modo distinto.

-¿Tengo elección?

Sirius y Molly se miraron. _Vale, no._

-¿_Quién_ ha decidido por mí?

-Bueno, Dumbledore ha…

_Oh, claro que sí, ese anciano chiflado, cómo no._

-Mi equipaje ya está hecho, ¿no? –más bien no era una pregunta.

Antes de que pudieran responder, _la Reina del Baile_ se apareció en la cocina y se me cayó el tenedor de la mano. No iba a poder acostumbrarme jamás…

-Buenas noches –saludó Albus Dumbledore con todo el carisma y la naturalidad del mundo.

-Buenas noches –gruñí.

-¿Has acabado de cenar ya? ¿Estás lista?

-No he cenado mucho, de todos modos… -dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Mejor todavía.

No entendí bien por qué decía eso.

-¿Adónde vamos? –pregunté con insistencia.

-Molly, ¿serías tan amable de traerme su equipaje?

Un golpe de varita y allí estaba mi bolsa de viaje. Totalmente práctico, pero espeluznante.

Dumbledore tomó el asa de mi maleta con una mano.

-¿Adónde vamos? –dije de nuevo, esta vez más alto y claro.

-Agárrate a mi brazo y no te sueltes, Elizabeth –me ordenó el anciano.

-Pero… -me tragué las palabras e hice lo que me decía. Qué remedio…

-Molly, Sirius… -se despidió Albus. _¿Cómo? ¿No íbamos caminar hacia la entrada…? No, espera, no iríamos a…_

-Esta vez no vamos en escoba, ¿verdad? –musité, tragando saliva.

-En efecto.

Y se hizo la oscuridad, y mis pies se separaron del suelo, y sentí una presión terrible en la cabeza, y se me cortó la respiración, y sentí que daba vueltas sin parar, y perdí la noción del tiempo, del espacio, y cerré los ojos para que todo acabara… y todo acabó.

Mis pies tocaron césped. La humedad caló mis huesos, ya no estaba hecha para estos trotes. Entendiendo las palabras de Dumbledore, me aparté a un lado y vomité, agradeciendo no haber cenado mucho. No había vomitado tanto desde que había pasado la gripe intestinal un par de años atrás…

El cielo estaba oscuro, pero lo que vi ante mis ojos realmente destacó: unas luces enmarcaban un castillo enorme, con decenas de torreones.

-Bienvenida a Hogwarts, querida.

* * *

Fin del 4º :) Antes de nada quisiera daros las gracias por seguir mi historia y por vuestros reviews, realmente me animan a seguir escribiendo y a continuar desarrollando el carácter de la cabezona de la protagonista. Lo cual me inspira curiosidad... he procurado no describir a Elizabeth a lo largo de los capítulos... y me gustaría haceros una pregunta personalmente... ¿Cómo os la imagináis físicamente?

Un beso! :)

_**~Miss Jemand.**_


	6. 5 Cálida bienvenida

¡Hola! :D¡ Aquí va el 5º capítulo! Perdonadme el retraso, últimamente estoy muy apurada. De hecho, no sé ni cómo me las he arreglado para escribir este capítulo... bueno, qué más da, el caso es que aquí está. Cuando entregue un proyecto de escuela en el que llevo meses trabajando -cosa que sucederá en un par de días- ¡volveré a respirar...! Mientras tanto, os dejo con esto.

* * *

_**Capítulo 5. Cálida bienvenida.**_

…_oh, genial. ¡De la olla a la sartén…!_

Aquello fue lo único irónico que mi mente pudo inventar mientras alzaba la cabeza y contemplaba el enorme castillo como una boba. Me estaba congelando de frío y el viento arremolinado hacía que el pelo se me metiera en los ojos y en la boca; en las películas todo parece muy maravilloso, pero la realidad en su estado natural es vasta y con poca delicadeza.

-Vamos, no querrás convertirte en un témpano de hielo… –dijo Albus con naturalidad mientras echaba a caminar hacia delante. _Tampoco quiero convertirme en vuestra maldita marioneta, y… ¡voilà!_, pensé mientras lo seguía.

Ya no recuerdo muy bien por dónde caminamos, todo estaba muy oscuro. Tampoco sé cómo, pero entramos en el castillo por una especie de pasillo.

Vale, tengo que admitirlo. El colegio era enorme y estaba perfectamente iluminado por candelabros y esas cosas que les atribuyes a los _magos_, era… bonito. Bueno, no _bonito_. Era agradable. No, no, eso era demasiado decir. ¡Bueno, está bien…! En aquel momento ni siquiera lo habría pensado, pero era bonito. No todos los días se ven castillos así… ni todos los días se ven mortífagos lanzándose hechizos en medio de mi casa, ni hombres que se transforman en perro ni… _mejor lo dejamos, no quisiera empeorar mi humor_.

Estaba algo desorientada, pero lo que vino a continuación acabó de matarme. Atravesamos una sala enorme y llegamos a unas escaleras. ¿_Unas_ escaleras? ¡Decenas de escaleras! ¿Y sabéis qué era lo mejor? Que se _movían_. Como los jodidos cuadros, ellas también se movían. Pero no como las escaleras mecánicas –cosa que habría sido práctica, todo hay que decirlo –, sino de un lado para otro, como si se aburrieran del piso en el que terminaban o empezaban. Me quedé parada en el sitio mientras el chiflado de Dumbledore seguía adelante.

-No, tienes que estar de coña –dije, negando con la cabeza demasiado fuerte, como si fuera una niña de tres años con un berrinche –. Esto no es un puto parque de atracciones.

Albus me miró como si no me entendiera. De verdad, ¿qué le pasaba a esta gente en el cerebro?

-En mi casa las escaleras se comportan con normalidad. Se quedan quietas, ¿sabes? –expliqué pausadamente, intentando no saltar a su cuello para estrangularlo.

-Oh, claro, claro, las escaleras muggles… -murmuró, asintiendo con interés, y después de eso siguió caminando como si no hubiera oído nada de lo que le decía.

Casi a punto de echarme a llorar de rabia, me apresuré a seguirlo bien de cerca, no fuera a ser que tropezara y me cayera al vacío de una de esas escaleras. Si me caía, ¡él iba detrás…!

* * *

-¿Té? –me ofreció mi psicótico particular.

Después de un episodio de supervivencia a lo Indiana Jones después de subir unos cuantos pisos de escaleras caprichosas y armaduras vacías que se movían por el simple hecho de que ahí todo ser viviente y no viviente se movía, llegamos al despacho de Dumbledore. Si a eso se le podía llamar despacho, porque parecía un trastero en el que se guardaba el attrezzo de todo tipo de películas de fantasía.

En una jaula que colgaba del techo había un pajarraco enorme y rojo, probablemente un loro o un papagayo. ¿Los papagayos pueden ser rojos? ¿O era un guacamayo? Qué más da, ni entiendo de pájaros, ni me gustan.

-¿Té? –volvió a repetir el anciano, devolviéndome a la realidad –. ¿Una tila, tal vez?

-No, no, necesitaría todas las tilas del mundo para relajarme, o un chute de morfina –gruñí esto último entre dientes mientras me sentaba en un asiento frente a él. Mi estómago parecía haber cobrado vida también, como esas escaleras o esos cuadros.

Oh, claro, los cuadros. Estaban por todas partes, y no sólo en el despacho, sino por los pasillos, y todos ellos trataban de ser simpáticos dándome la bienvenida mientras lo único que conseguían era que deseara largarme de allí. Lo sé, puedo ser repelente, pero no me gusta que un cuadro me de las buenas noches.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto… -asintió Dumbledore, mirándome por encima de sus gafas de montura de media luna –. Verás, supongo que querrás saber por qué te hemos traído aquí.

-Oh, ¿en serio…?

-Claro –sonrió Dumbledore; ese hombre era ajeno a todo maldito sarcasmo –. Estás en Hogwarts, Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, por diferentes motivos. En primer lugar, porque es más seguro el colegio que la casa de Grimmauld Place. Por otra parte, si el sueño premonitorio se repitiera o se hiciera más lúcido en cualquier momento, el mismo Severus podría inmediat…

-Albus –interrumpió de repente una voz algo crispada desde la puerta –, no es que me irrite que me hagas venir a medianoche, por supuesto, pero uno de mis alumnos ha…

Hubo silencio. Severus Snape, que había entrado en el despacho de Dumbledore, se había detenido a media frase para mirarme con incredulidad. Parecía _levemente_ sorprendido.

-Entiendo –continuó con sequedad, resignándose y avanzando unos pasos más.

-Como iba diciendo, Elizabeth –continuó el anciano como si Severus no estuviera allí –, es que si vuelves a tener algún recuerdo del sueño premonitorio, o éste se repite, el profesor Snape se encargará de actuar inmediatamente.

Snape abrió la boca para decir algo, pero pareció decidir que era mejor estar en silencio. Mientras Dumbledore jugueteaba distraídamente con un papel vacío de caramelo, consideré lo que el hombre acababa de decir. Si se trataba de tener a Severus pegado a mis talones todo el día, no me hacía ninguna gracia. Repito, _ninguna_ gracia.

-Mientras estés aquí –continuó, después de una larga pausa en la que se supone que estaba pensando profundamente – te hospedarás en la habitación contigua a la de Filch, el conserje. Tu equipaje ya se encuentra allí, por supuesto. Y, oh, se me olvidaba… durante tu estancia, es más saludable que nadie sepa de ti.

¿Cómo que _se me olvidaba_? ¿La parte más importante _se le olvidaba_?

-¿Y entonces qué hago? ¿Esconderme todo el día? ¿O hacerme la muda cuando me pregunten…? –la verdad, lo había dicho de broma, pero esa última opción sería agradable.

-No, no, claro que no –se apresuró a explicar el excéntrico director –. Si alguien te preguntara, eres el sujeto de investigación de Charity Burbage, la profesora de Estudios _Muggles_.

-¿Qué? –_¿Esa asignatura existe…?_ –. ¿Un conejillo de indias para quién de qué?

-Oh, pero eso es sólo ficticio, así que no debes preocuparte. Bueno, creo que es todo por hoy. Que tengas una buena noche, querida… Severus, si eres tan amable…

-Por supuesto… pero antes quisiera hablarle… en privado –¿por qué trataba a Albus de usted cuando estaba delante de mí, y le tuteaba cuando pensaba que no había nadie? ¿Por qué me querían fuera? ¿Y por qué no me habían especificado mi identidad? ¡Malditos magos…!

-Elizabeth, si nos disculpas…

-Claro, claro –dije malhumorada, levantándome de golpe y caminando rápidamente con paso decidido, pasando tan cerca de Severus que éste tuvo que apartarse ligeramente.

Evidentemente, como ya era costumbre, al salir de la habitación acerqué la oreja a la puerta, alerta. Normalmente detestaba a la gente que hacía eso, –precisamente odiaba a mi vecina de arriba por ese mismo motivo –, así que me sentí como una hipócrita, pero ¿qué demonios? Tenía que enterarme…

Al principio no escuché nada. Luego la conversación pareció agitarse, porque empecé a escuchar la voz de Severus.

_-¡…pero una muggle en Hogwarts…! … Albus… …no, en absoluto... no obstante…_

Hubo un silencio sospechoso y me aparté enseguida de la puerta justo a tiempo para que cuando el hurga-mentes saliera del despacho me encontrara a diversos metros de distancia, con naturalidad y cara de no haber hecho nada poco moral.

Con un movimiento de cabeza –que yo consideré grosero, porque un "_sígueme, por favor_" no habría quedado de más – me indicó que lo acompañara. Otra vez de vuelta a los pasillos… aunque esta vez era _peor_; como en la cárcel una vez llega la hora de dormir, se apagaron las luces. Severus alzó la varita y la punta de ésta se iluminó, como si fuera una linterna. _Qué prácticos, estos magos._

Como a nadie le gusta caminar en silencio en medio de la oscuridad sabiendo que hay armaduras y otras cosas no identificadas que merodean a su antojo, intenté iniciar una conversación.

-Así que eres profesor –dije, y mi voz sonó algo rara en medio de aquel silencio tan denso.

-Así es.

_Vaya, no estás muy conversador, ¿no?_

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo enseñando aquí?

-Bastante –asintió, mientras doblábamos una esquina –. Para su información, no me molesta el silencio incómodo, por lo que…

-Pero a mí sí –interrumpí, animándome un poco; entretenido encontrar a alguien que estuviera familiarizado con el sarcasmo, ya que prácticamente era mi segunda lengua nativa–.Y no me trates de usted.

-Supongo que después de verte… _vomitar_, no sería muy adecuado –coincidió cínicamente. Hice una mueca de desagrado, aquello era un golpe bastante bajo. Contraataqué.

-¿Y qué materia enseñas? No, déjame adivinar. Tiene que ser algo _oscuro_. ¿Tal vez algo sobre artes oscuras? ¿_Necromancia_? –pronuncié la última palabra con un cargado tono de ironía.

-Pociones –respondió con sequedad.

-Puede pasar.

Finalmente, y gracias al Karma, llegamos a mi dormitorio y yo me deshice de Severus sin preámbulos, al igual que él de mí. Bueno, al menos había algo positivo: ni él me gustaba a mí, ni yo le gustaba a él. Si iba a tener que estar pendiente de mí, iba a evitarme todo lo posible… dicha idea me complacía bastante.

Mi cuarto era pequeño y estaba tapizado -¿tapizado? ¿Un castillo como aquél…? Qué hogareño…– completamente con una especie de moqueta de un color bastante feo e indefinido. Me dejé caer en la cama y…

* * *

…me desperté esperando ver al estúpido hombrecillo del cuadro de mi habitación en la casa de Grimmauld Place. Cuando vi que el escenario había cambiado, me levanté de un salto y me quedé encogida en el medio de la cama. Oh, claro. Estaba _allí_.

Después de vestirme con la mayor lentitud posible para retrasar el momento de salir de la habitación, encontré fuera a un hombre viejo semi-calvo con cara de muy pocos amigos. Un gato de aspecto tan desaliñado como el del hombre se restregaba en sus pies.

-¿Taylor? –dijo simplemente, con voz de cirrosis aguda.

Asentí, teniendo la estúpida sensación de encontrarme en un campamento militar. Casi se me escapó un «_¡Señor_, _sí, señor!_».

-Ven conmigo –ordenó bruscamente mientras se alejaba cojeando. El gato se apresuró a seguirlo, así que yo también lo hice.

-¿Quién es usted? –pregunté con educación. Hay personas a las que, aunque estés en una situación de vida o muerte, _debes_ tratar de usted.

-Argus Filch, el conserje, y tú eres una _muggle_ que el loco de Dumbledore ha traído al castillo… ¿a santo de qué? –dijo rápidamente. No me equivocaba, este hombre me superaba en nivel de mal genio –. El asunto no huele bien, oh, nada bien. Vamos, apresúrate, niña…

-Tengo 26 años –repliqué con desagrado.

-¿Y sabes cuántos tengo yo…?

Suspiré y lo dejé desahogarse. Con suerte, se cansaría pronto.

Mientras el malhumorado conserje murmuraba entre dientes, yo observaba la gran diferencia que había entre los pasillos por el día y los pasillos por la noche. De noche daban miedo, y de día estaban llenos de gente. Era todo un hormiguero de niños con uniformes raros que iban de aquí a allá, riendo y cuchicheando, dándose codazos… un pleno hervidero de adolescentes irritantes con las hormonas por las nubes. _Bienvenida de nuevo al instituto, Elizabeth_, pensé con desgana. Un barquito de papel volador pasó silbante a escasos centímetros de Filch.

-¡Te he visto, sinvergüenza! –gruñó éste, alzando el puño amenazadoramente.

Magos o _muggles_, los críos seguían hechos de la misma pasta…

Finalmente llegamos a una sala enormísima –la más grande que había visto hasta ahora – que parecía ser un comedor.

-Este es el Gran Comedor –comentó Filch, mientras avanzaba.

_Muy sutil._

Las mesas del comedor estaban repletas de comida, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se me hizo la boca agua. Traté de ignorarlo y me concentré en seguir al conserje, hasta que finalmente llegamos al otro extremo de la sala, donde parecía que comían los profesores.

-Buenos días, buenos días –saludó distraídamente Albus Dumbledore desde el centro de la mesa –; siéntate en ese extremo y sírvete lo que gustes, querida –y luego continuó hablando con una mujer de rasgos severos y pelo recogido en un moño.

Resulta que en _ese_ _extremo_ estaba sentada mi alma gemela. ¿Es que iba a estar realmente siempre cerca?

-Buenos días por la mañana –saludé a Severus intentando parecer animada mientras me sentaba pesadamente a su lado, con voz de presentador de televisión –. ¿Esto es mermelada?

-De calabaza –especificó el hombre con su sobriedad por excelencia.

-Ya –qué más da, después de una sopa de tritón, una puede con todo.

Entre tanto alboroto pareció que a nadie le importara mucho mi presencia; mejor, cuanto menos curiosos, más fácil iba a ser todo. Pero mientras desayunaba y pensaba sobre aquello, estaba tan distraída que no noté que alguien se había acercado a mí.

-_Ahem_ –carraspeó una voz aguda y algo irritante.

Alcé la vista y me encontré frente a una mujer vestida completamente de rosa, con cara de… ¿sapo? Sí, podría verse así. Sus ojillos claros y punzantes me atravesaban de un modo que no os podría describir, y en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa enorme que habría ganado el Nobel de la hipocresía.

-¿Puedo ayudarla? –reaccioné con tranquilidad, aunque la alarma de peligro se había encendido en algún punto de mi cerebro.

-No sé por qué, pero no nos han presentado y me preguntaba quién es usted… señorita –evidentemente, era una profesora. Y de las cabronas, esas que se van de simpáticas y luego te apuñalan con un suspenso por la cara.

Vale, primera persona que me preguntaba por mi identidad. _Elizabeth, actúa con normalidad._

-Mi nombre es Elizabeth Taylor, un placer, ¿señora…? –dije alzándome y estrechándole la mano con naturalidad. Sabía que Severus tenía la vista fija en mí. Y eso no me ayudaba.

-Dolores Umbridge, profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras –se presentó mientras esa sonrisa desagradable seguía ahí, enmarcada en carmín rosa. ¿Esa mujer defendiéndose de las Artes Oscuras…? No daba mucho el… tipo –. ¿Y usted es…?

_Oh, bien, tarde o temprano alguien iba a preguntarlo. _Aunque podría haber sido tarde en ved de temprano, porque no había tenido tiempo de estudiarme la lección.

-Yo… verá, me encuentro aquí por la profesora de Estudios… _Muggles_ –improvisé sobre la marcha a partir de los pocos detalles que recordaba –. Mientras esté en el centro le proporcionaré toda la ayuda e información que necesite por mi parte –vaya, tantos años de exposiciones orales frente a jurados de profesores acababan haciendo que desarrollara un don para la improvisación y la mentira instantánea, quién lo iba a decir.

El enorme sapo, no muy satisfecho de mi bonita mentira, me escaneó con la mirada.

-¿Por la profesora Burbage? ¿Y en qué exactamente va a ayudarla?

-La señorita Taylor es una _muggle_ –interrumpió Severus. ¡Por fin! Ya me estaba preguntando hasta cuándo iba a esperar sólo para verme sufrir un poquito más antes de intervenir–. Está aquí porque la profesora Burbage necesita un sujeto directo al que investigar, y mientras no está con ella Dumbledore la ha asignado a ayudarme a mí; últimamente hay… mucho trabajo.

A la tal Dolores parecía que le hubiera dado un ataque al corazón; se le había disparado un tic en el ojo… pero seguía sonriendo, esta vez como si Severus fuera la persona más bromista del mundo. Y todos sabemos que no lo era.

-S-se-severus, me está diciendo que… ¿hay una _muggle_ en Hogwarts? –ahora había asco en su voz de ratón. Y en su cara de sapo. Esa sonrisa fijada con _super glue_ estaba cayendo al fin, y no parecía nada bueno. Me mantuve firme, defendiendo mi posición de _muggle_ con dignidad.

Como Severus no dijo nada porque el asunto ya estaba suficientemente claro, a la mujer le temblaron las comisuras de la boca, la maldita sonrisa ya no podía aguantar más en su sitio, como los palos de una tienda de campaña cutre cuando llega una ventolera y…

… se dio media vuelta y se marchó. Así de fácil. Con andares bastantes graciosos, pero decididos.

Una vez fuera de mi vista respiré con más ligereza. Ya no tenía esa sensación de ser escaneada con rayos X. Como ya había terminado el desayuno, divisé a Filch entre la multitud de gente y me dispuse a acercarme a él para preguntar si Dumbledore le había dicho algo más.

-¿Adónde cree que va? –me detuvo la voz de Severus.

-¿A un lugar en el que no me traten de usted…? –me encogí de hombros, indignada. ¿Y ahora qué quería? –. Voy a preguntar al conserje si Dumbledore le ha dicho algo más de mí que deba saber.

-¿Es que no has escuchado lo que he dicho a la profesora Umbridge?

Fruncí el ceño. Aquello era todo ficticio, ¿o no?

-Sí, muy original –respondí, sintiéndome algo incómoda. ¿Realmente pretendía que…? –. Pero era una broma, ¿no? Como Albus dijo, todo papeleo, nada de práctica…

-No creo parecer hombre de muchas bromas… –_Mierda_. _Lo decía en serio_.

Y así fue como el primer día que empezaba a convivir con ese maldito manicomio me vi bajando unas escaleras desconocidas, siguiendo a un tipo con extraña obsesión por el color negro y aversión por el champú que podía leer mi mente a su antojo. Y por si no fuera poco, las malditas escaleras conducían al lugar más tétrico al que te pueden llevar si quieren darte una cálida bienvenida: las mazmorras.

* * *

Y eso es todo... una vez más, quisiera agradeceros vuestros reviews! No sabéis lo mucho que me hacen sonreír... :)

Y gracias a Kasumi por su larga serie de MPs, con la que me río mucho xD

Antes de despedirme, ¡quisiera hacer una mención especial...! Hará cosa de una semana descubrí un musical llamado A Very Potter Musical... y creedme, me reí hasta más no poder... xD Si ya lo habéis visto, genial. Si no, y os queréis animar, podéis buscarlo vosotros o simplemente enviarme un MP, que ya os paso yo el link de youtube con los subtítulos en castellano ;)

Un beso!

_**~Miss Jemand.**_


	7. 6 Tierra mojada, mermelada de framb

Hola! :D Aquí estoy de nuevo, con el 6º capítulo! Perdonad el retraso, mis profes me acosan con exámenes ò_ó'

Una vez más, mil gracias por los reviews, los Story Alerts y los Favoritos ~

En fin, espero que os guste... Por cierto, acabo de caer en que no puse ningún Disclaimer al empezar la historia (sí, yo y mi cabeza despistada...), así que...**Disclaimer: ** Nada me pertenece excepto Elizabeth y su negro sentido del humor. Lo demás, es todo magnífica obra de J.K. Rowling, y me sirvo de ella sólo por diversión. :D

* * *

_**Capítulo 6. Tierra mojada, mermelada de frambuesa y suavizante.**_

_En capítulos anteriores…: ¡Buenos días, querida invitada/secuestrada, bienvenida a nuestro castillo mágico de la felicidad! ¿Le ha complacido nuestro desayuno? ¿Sí? Pues acompañe al hombre vestido de negro a las mazmorras, por favor. Espero que la estancia sea de su agrado…_

Sí, tal y como lo oís. ¿Qué mejor bienvenida que enviar a los huéspedes a las mazmorras? Allí me encontraba yo, bajando las escaleras rápidamente, casi pisándole los talones a un profesor de Pociones, contemplando horrorizada que realmente las mazmorras _eran_ mazmorras. Me refiero, mejor dicho, a que _REALMENTE_ eran como las de las películas de fantasía. Conteniendo la respiración, no aparté los ojos de aquellos muros de piedra húmedos y mohosos esperando que en cualquier momento apareciera un trol o algo por el estilo.

-Un poco de espacio para caminar sería algo muy agradable –se quejó Severus, tan encantador como en nuestro primer y maravilloso encuentro, cuando unos tipos malos allanaron mi casa, me quitaron la identidad y caí por el mismo agujero que Alicia, siguiendo al conejo blanco…

-Una estancia luminosa y clara sería algo _más_ que agradable –recalqué, sin separarme de él un milímetro más. Se oían ruidos, y si había algún monstruo allí abajo, se lo comerían a él antes que a mí…

Unos alumnos aparecieron por una puerta y pasaron por nuestro lado, sobresaltándome. Al ver mi reacción y, probablemente, al ver que iba vestida como una persona normal y corriente en su sano juicio, se giraron disimuladamente para curiosear, algo molestos.

-No estaréis llegando tarde, ¿verdad? –les dijo Severus sin siquiera girarse o dejar de caminar. Los dos chicos se dieron la vuelta enseguida y se marcharon de allí aligerando el paso.

Esbocé una media sonrisa. Con que era el típico profe al que todos temían, ¿eh?

De repente me choqué con su espalda; se había detenido frente a una puerta de madera. _Nunca pensé que una puerta podía dar tanto miedo…_ pero lo que había tras ella era peor.

Una estancia tan oscura, húmeda y mohosa se descubría ante mí. Había largas filas de estanterías llenas de frascos, una mesa, calderos, y todo tipo de artilugios que me recordaban a mis años de instituto en los que cursaba Química. Pero lo malo no era la estancia en sí; mi horror se disparó cuando vi qué había en el interior de los frascos. ¿Cómo os lo describiría en una sola palabra…? ¿Asco? ¿Repulsión? ¿?

-¿… así que esto es tu… hmm… _despacho_? –dije con un hilo de voz, sin poder apartar la vista de un frasco lleno de pequeños ojos en remojo. Me mordí la lengua para no vomitar.

Severus asintió; parecía complacido con mi reacción. _Hijo de la gran p…_

-Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder, su excelencia… -me interrumpió. Señaló una pila enorme de libros viejos y destartalados –. Hay que ordenarlos alfabéticamente, y por año de antigüedad. Cuando hayas acabado, empieza con estos otros…

Me sentí como si estuviera castigada durante el recreo. ¿Por qué tenía que trabajar? ¿Y por qué en ese lugar tan tétrico? En fin… hay que admitir que de no hacer nada, me aburriría… pero joder… Suspiré. Mejor callarse, ¿qué si no? Al menos, la tarea no era tan distinta a las que hacía en la biblioteca… Algo debió de golpear mi estómago, porque de repente me sentí mal. Cada vez que pensaba en mi vida, en mi vida _de verdad_, me entraban ganas de golpear algo.

Como respuesta, gruñí y empecé a ordenar los libros.

Fue algo curioso: los títulos de los libros eran interesantes. Todos eran manuales de pociones, catálogos de hierbas mágicas, de hongos raros… ¿Eran libros de texto de los alumnos? Me entretuve hojeándolos con disimulo, vigilando a mi hurga-mentes profesional de vez en cuando para ver si me estaba controlando.

Mientras yo curioseaba aquellos ejemplares, Severus hacía algo mucho más interesante. Al principio no quise ni mirarlo, porque empezó a hurgar entre los frascos asquerosos, pero luego me di cuenta de qué hacía: estaba preparando una poción. Sí, una poción, una de verdad. Me pregunté si serían como las de los juegos _Final Fantasy_ o _Pokémon_, para restaurar la energía. O para transformar a alguien en zapato…

Al cabo de un rato el contenido del caldero que trajinaba el hombre empezó a desprender un olor sorprendentemente agradable y familiar… olía a… ¿tierra mojada…? No, era… ¿canela…? Y tarta de queso… con mermelada de frambuesa… ¿Era una poción o una maldita receta de cocina? No pude resistir más.

-¿Qué es? –pregunté, rompiendo el silencio sin ningún tipo de incomodidad.

-Una poción.

-Joder, eso ya lo supongo –me quejé, sacudiendo la cabeza –. Me refiero a para qué sirve.

-La estoy preparando para mi siguiente lección con los de sexto año; se llama _Amortentia_. Es el filtro de amor más potente que se conoce –explicó como si fuera una de sus alumnas –; No obstante, no produce amor, sino que provoca un fuerte sentimiento de obsesión y encaprichamiento en la persona que la ingiere.

Escuché sus palabras con una mueca de desagrado.

-Eso es horrible –dije, clavando la vista en el caldero –. ¿Cómo se os ocurre enseñar eso a los alumnos? ¡Y a críos con las hormonas revolucionadas, para colmo…!

-Está en el programa –respondió encogiéndose de hombros, siguiendo con el procedimiento dando por terminada la conversación. Pero yo aún no estaba satisfecha.

-Y… ¿por qué huele así?

Severus me miró, parecía divertido. ¿Qué había dicho?

-¿A qué huele? –preguntó, mientras yo arqueaba las cejas sin entender. ¿Es que no podía olerla él también? No sería por falta de nariz, no…

-A… algo así como tierra mojada, tarta de queso con mermelada de frambuesa y… canela… y… -cerré los ojos para aguzar el sentido del olfato – el suavizante que utilizaba mi madre para lavar la ropa cuando… -enmudecí mientras la sangre subía rápidamente a mis mejillas; había hablado más de la cuenta.

-La _Amortentia_ tiene un olor distinto para cada persona, según lo que la atrae más –_vaya, ahora lo entiendo todo…_

-¿Qué hueles tú?

Hubo un silencio incómodo; como me esperaba, no iba a contestar. Me encogí de hombros.

-Ya.

Sin una palabra más, me volteé y seguí con los libros, algo molesta pero sin poder evitar deleitarme con aquel olor tan nostálgico.

* * *

¡Oh, aire, aire fresco, luz! Eso fue lo que pensé cuando salí finalmente de las mazmorras. ¿Cuánto rato habíamos estado allí encerrados? ¡Horas! Y con el olor a tarta, me había entrado un hambre terrible. Mi estómago rugió y, carraspeando, traté de ocultarlo.

El vestíbulo y el Gran Comedor estaban a rebosar de gente. Gracias a la multitud no llamaba mucho la atención, pese a que algunos de los chavales se dieran cuenta de mi presencia y me observaran fijamente, preguntándose quién demonios era. Es curioso, yo también me hacía esa misma pregunta a veces…

-¿Entones esta tarde la tengo libre? –le pregunté a Severus, con cierta esperanza –una esperanza estúpida – de que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

-No.

-¿Más libros polvorientos…? –bufé, mientras esquivaba un alumno.

-Oh, no; nada que ver conmigo, de hecho…

-¿Entonces qué…?

* * *

-Encantado, soy Rubeus Hagrid, pero llámame Hagrid.

La comida que había ingerido apenas una hora antes dio un vuelco en mi estómago. Me encontraba frente a frente con un hombre enorme, repito, _enorme_, y por si no os ha quedado claro, era gigantemente _enorme_. Y no es porque yo sea bajita –que tengo que admitirlo, más bien lo soy –, sino que realmente era muy, muy, _muy_ grande.

Me estrechó la mano con fuerza y entusiasmo –tuvo que agacharse para hacerlo – y me sonrió tras una enorme mata de pelo facial –y digo pelo facial porque no se distinguía dónde terminaba el pelo y dónde empezaba la barba…

Me limité a sonreír arcaicamente con los ojos muy abiertos, algo asustada, mientras maldecía a Severus por no haberme advertido el aspecto de la persona con la que iba a encontrarme antes de dejarme tirada en la entrada de Hogwarts para marcharse a sus mazmorras de nuevo.

-Bueno, empecemos –dijo el hombre gigantesco, con una sonrisa radiante, muy animado.

-Perdona Ha… ¿grid? –lo interrumpí, mientras me abrochaba los botones del abrigo. Fuera empezaba a refrescar –, pero… ¿qué vamos a hacer?

El hombre arqueó las cejas, extrañado.

-¿Es que no te han dicho nada?

-No… Severus se marchó enseguida y…

-Ah, ese cretino de Snape… -dijo en voz baja sacudiendo la cabeza. Luego dio una palmada y volvió a sonreir –. Bueno, ¡no hay problema! Albus me ha pedido que te haga una pequeña ruta por Hogwarts, ¿qué te parece?

-Bien, supongo –dije no muy convencida, echando un vistazo al paisaje.

Hagrid rió ante mi desconcierto.

-Oye, antes de empezar, quiero aconsejarte algo –dijo confidencialmente, poniendo una de sus enormes manos (en serio, perdonad que repita tanto el maldito adjetivo "_enorme_", ¡pero es que lo era!) sobre mi hombro e inclinándose un poco para que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos directamente–. Sé por qué estás aquí, estoy al corriente de la situación. Sé que estar en este lugar tiene que ser de lo más raro, pero escúchame una cosa: no te dejes acobardar por el hecho de ser una _muggle_. La magia no lo es todo. Y menos por ese Snape, ¿me oyes?

No pude menos que esbozar media sonrisa. Este tipo empezaba a caerme bien. ¡Una novedad, no todos tenían ese honor!

-Gracias.

-¡Vamos, pues!

* * *

Después de ver la cabaña del mismo Hagrid, hicimos una visita al invernadero. Al parecer, allí se hacían las clases de _Herbología_. Estaba cerrado, así que nos asomamos por los cristales, y al ver que las plantas también se movían, retrocedí unos pasos y le pedí que siguiéramos adelante.

Bajamos al lago -¡sí, el colegio tenía un lago también, sólo le faltaba un _spa_! – y mientras el gigante me explicaba cosas sobre el lugar, contemplé la quietud del agua, complacida. Bueno, complacida hasta que un enorme tentáculo asomara del interior del lago, causando un gran revuelo en las aguas y dándome un susto de muerte.

-¿QUÉ ES ESO? –vocalicé, entrando en pánico.

-Oh, tranquila, es el Calamar Gigante.

¿Cómo podía ese hombre decir "tranquila" y "calamar gigante" en una misma frase?

-¡¿Hay un _Kraken_ en el lago? –exclamé, indignada e incrédula, mientras me temblaban las piernas. Vale que hubiera volado en escobas voladoras y que viviera en un castillo mágico. Pero… vamos, esto ya era _demasiado_.

-Vaya, veo que entiendes de calamares –dijo Hagrid animado –. Vamos, apresúrate, todavía tengo que enseñarte el campo de Quidditch.

-¿De _Quiqué_?

-Oh, claro, qué torpe soy –se disculpó mientras ascendíamos una pendiente –. De Quidditch; es el deporte más popular entre los magos. Es como vuestro… eh… cómo se llamaba…

-¿Football?

-Eso, _Froosball_, exacto. Bueno, pues el Quidditch es un deporte que causa sensación en el mundo mágico. Se juega sobre escobas, claro, y… bueno, ahora lo entenderás mejor cuando lleguemos al campo. De hecho hay un partido esta semana, estoy seguro de que te gustará verlo.

_No era muy fan de los deportes, pero ¿por qué no?_

Y sí, lo entendí mejor cuando nos encontramos en el estadio. Que por cierto, también era enorme. Me gustaría saber si los magos también pagaban hipoteca, porque la de este castillo con tanta extensión de terreno tenía que ser una barbaridad… También tenían bancos, ¿no?

Finalmente, cuando pensé que ya estaba todo visto y que no podía sorprenderme o angustiarme con más cosas, Hagrid me condujo hasta los lindes de un bosque bastante tenebroso en la penumbra. Me sorprendió que su semblante cambiara de sonriente a serio una vez nos encontramos allí. ¿Qué pasaba con el bosque?

-Este es el Bosque Prohibido –dijo solemnemente, con un tono muy intrigante. Obvio, tenía que haber un _Bosque Maldito_, o algo por el estilo, ¿no? Por lo que yo sabía, estaba viviendo en un condenado cuento de los hermanos Grimm–. Por lo que más quieras, nunca, _nunca_ entres ahí.

-¿Qué hay dentro? –susurré sintiendo un escalofrío, mientras clavaba la vista entre los troncos de los árboles, esperando ver algo moverse.

-Todo tipo de criaturas malvadas.

Tragué saliva. Estos magos eran muy raros. ¿Qué clase de Ministro de Educación dejaba que se construyeran colegios a los pies de un bosque lleno de bichos peligrosos y les permitía aprender a preparar pociones de manipulación sobre los sentidos? De verdad, era indignante. Si yo fuera la madre de uno de esos niños, los sacaría del colegio en menos de un parpadeo.

-Volvamos al colegio –pedí como una cría caprichosa. No quería quedarme más rato en ese lugar.

* * *

En cuanto me despedí de Hagrid y entré en el castillo, el calor de las chimeneas me sentó como un baño de agua caliente. Estaba tan agotada que no tenía ni ganas de cenar.

Encontré a Filch por casualidad y le pedí por favor que me acompañara hasta mi dormitorio, porque mi sentido de la orientación es terriblemente malo, creedme. Éste –no sin quejarse entre dientes como de costumbre– me guió por los pasillos, mientras yo trataba de memorizar el recorrido. Creo que esta vez lo había grabado en mi mente. _Creo_.

-Muchas gracias, mi sent… -dije antes de entrar en la estancia.

-Sí, sí, lo que sea –gruñó el viejo, marchándose y dejándome con la frase a medias. _Bah, que le den._

Suspiré y di un par de vueltas antes de dejarme caer sobre la cama, que emitió un crujido ronco. Agradecía poder estar sola, pero cuando estaba sola me ponía a pensar, y eso era malo. Empezaba a preguntarme qué hacía allí, qué iba a ser de mí. Y es más, qué estaba siendo de mí en el mundo real. Debía de ser una desaparecida más en la lista de las oficinas de la Policía. Y mi familia… no quería ni imaginarlo. Habían pasado ya un par de semanas. ¿Habrían dejado de buscarme? _Deja de pensar, idiota, deja de pensar._ Normalmente procuraba no recordar esas cosas, hacer borrón y cuenta nueva… pero aquella mañana en el despacho de Severus… aquella poción, los olores… habían despertado de nuevo al _yo ordinario_ que me había costado enterrar durante mi estancia en Grimmauld Place.

Eso sí, no iba a volver a llorar, no era una persona débil. Había que afrontar las cosas tal y como llegaban, y ya no era una cría. Uno no soluciona las cosas poniéndose a hacer pucheros, y menos llenándole de mocos el hombro a la gente. De todos modos, no había nadie a quien poder llenar el hombro de mocos, ¿no?

En fin…

… _maldita Amortentia._

_

* * *

_

En fin, eso es todo. Un beso a todas, y un Dumbledore para ti, Kasu :{

**_~Miss Jemand._**


	8. 7 Chantaje puro y duro

¡Hola a todos! ¡Sí, sigo viva! ¡Y también muy atareada...! Siento la tardanza, estos profesores se alían para no darme ni un respiro. Conspiradores... ¬¬

En fin, aquí va el Capítulo 7... espero que os guste.

* * *

_**7. Chantaje puro y duro.**_

-Despierta…

Me revolví en la cama, todavía dormida. _Diez minutos más, por favor…_

-Vamos, despierta, cariño…

_Unos minutitos más, por favor… prometo que enseguida me levanto y voy al trabaj… un momento… ¿qué…?_

-Despierta…

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con una cara a un palmo de la mía; tenía una sonrisa burlona de oreja a oreja y podía ver… la pared… a través de ella.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHH! –grité desde el fondo de mis pulmones, sacudiendo las manos para quitarme de encima aquella cosa y salí a todo correr de mi cama, descalza y en pijama, para huir de la habitación dando un sonoro portazo.

Una vez fuera, con los ojos muy abiertos y el corazón latiendo en mis propios oídos, traté de estabilizar la respiración.

-Niña, ¿qué demonios haces? –gruñó Filch, sorprendido; era tal mi estado de shock que ni siquiera lo había visto llegar. Sus feas facciones y su voz de cirrósico me devolvieron a la realidad y me miré de arriba abajo.

Empezaba a preocuparme que todo el mundo conociera mi pijama rosa de osos.

-Jod… der… -murmuré haciéndole caso omiso, con la voz quebrada. Me temblaban las piernas.

De repente, algo salió de mi habitación sin siquiera abrir la puerta. Vamos, que _atravesó_ la pared. El eco de una risa burlona e infantil recorrió el pasillo antes de desaparecer.

-¡Vuelve aquí, desgraciado! –gritó Filch, alzando un puño en gesto amenazante, entendiendo qué había sucedido.

Y yo, bueno…, creo que tenía los ojos más abiertos que una de esas condenadas lechuzas. El viejo debió sentir algo de lástima por mí, porque su tono se relajó.

-Es Peeves, el _poltergeist_ de Hogwarts… -explicó con desgana. ¿Qué queréis que os diga? Sus palabras no me animaron mucho. Un _poltergeist_. ¿Qué más me quedaba por ver? ¿Un marciano…? _Calla, Elizabeth, no tientes a la suerte…_

Con un suspiro, me dispuse a volver a mi habitación. Sólo tenía ganas de hacerme un ovillo bajo las sábanas, y tal vez con el tiempo la gente se olvidaría de mí.

-Eh, no tan rápido –me interrumpió el conserje –; venía a buscarte. Dumbledore me ha dicho que hoy tienes trabajo que hacer con esa profesora de _muggles_…

Asentí con la cabeza, sin muchas ganas de replicar. Pero cuando quise intentar entrar en mi habitación de nuevo para vestirme, volvió a detenerme.

-Y toma esto, niña –gruñó, entregándome un paquete que llevaba en la mano y que hasta ahora no había visto. Asentí y lo recibí, echándole un vistazo. Parecía correo.

_ A la Srta. Elizabeth Taylor, cuarto de huéspedes junto al conserje, Hogwarts._

¿Quién me lo enviaba y qué era? Esta vez Filch me dejó volver a mi cuarto sin interrumpirme y pude examinar mejor el paquete. _¿Es que los magos no ponen remitente?_

Lo abrí sin mucho esfuerzo para encontrar una bufanda de lana lila. _Hmmm, vale, ¿quién me envía una bufanda…?_ Finalmente, entre los pliegues de la prenda, encontré una nota con caligrafía algo difícil de leer:

¡_No vaya a ser que agarres un resfriado…! Molly._

¿Sabéis qué? Me sentí mejor al leer eso, y las ganas de hacerme un ovillo bajo las mantas y llorar por mi desgracia desaparecieron un poco. Al menos, en aquel mundo de locos, alguien se acordaba de mí y se había molestado en preocuparse. Sentí que mi estómago se encogía cuando, por esa asociación de ideas de la que tanto habla el maldito filósofo David Hume, me acordé de mis padres. ¿Qué debía ser de ellos…? _Oh, cerebro, cállate… _

En fin, vamos a desayunar_._

* * *

-¡Me alegra verte, Elizabeth! –saludó Dumbledore. La verdad es que últimamente no nos habíamos visto mucho, para mi fortuna. Cada vez que me encontraba con ese loco, mi vida daba un giro radical, así que mi instinto de supervivencia me gritaba que corriera lo más lejos de él para evitar la fatalidad de sus apariciones. Era absurdo, pero algo de lógica tenía, ¿no?

-Buenos días –_… para ti._

-Supongo que Argus ya te habrá mencionado algo sobre la profesora Burbage, ¿me equivoco? –comentó mientras untaba una tostada con mermelada de frambuesa. Desde que había olido la _Amortentia_, tenía un tremendo antojo de ella.

-Sí, pero… ¿en qué consiste exactamente? _-¡ha! Como si fuera a responderme a esa pregunta…_

-Oh, eso te lo explicará ella con más detalle… - _¿Lo veis…?_

Traté de ignorar la irritación que me causaba el secretismo de Dumbledore concentrándome solamente en la mermelada sobre la bonita tostada, tan dulce, tan familiar, tan corrient…

-¿Disfrutando de la mañana? –inquirió ácidamente Severus, que acababa de llegar juesto a tiempo para interrumpir mi autocontrol, tomando un asiento cercano. Por la forma en que me miró, supe sin duda alguna de que había sido informado ya de mis desgracias.

-¿Es que en este puto colegio todos se enteran de todo? –gruñí de muy mal humor, levantándome de golpe y dando un resoplido de irritación, dispuesta a marcharme. Sentí un delicioso impulso de restregarle la _bonita, dulce, tentadora, familiar y corriente_ tostada con mantequilla y mermelada por la cara a Severus, pero un ser inteligente y superior llamado Conciencia me paró cuando iba a decidirme por la vía más neandertal –. A ver, ¿qué coño se supone que tengo que hacer ahora? ¿Dónde está la condenada profesora a la que tengo que servir de conejillo de indias?

-Aquí… –dijo una vocecilla intimidada tras de mí. _Oh, genial_. ¿Alguna vez habéis oído hablar sobre la _Ley de Murphy_? Pues mi desdichada vida se regía por una constitución basada en dicha ley. _Si puede romperse, se caerá. Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal. Las casualidades se pondrán de acuerdo para hundirte._ Sí, amigos míos. Si Murphy fuera un dios, yo sería su profeta.

Y sí, Charity Burbage estaba detrás de mí.

* * *

-Así que… ¿eres bibliotecaria? –me preguntó.

Nos encontrábamos en su despacho, y entre ambas había una tetera y un par de tazas de té que nos servían de excusa para aligerar la tensión, como si no hubiera dicho nada grosero sobre ella un cuarto de hora antes.

-Sí, trabajo en la biblioteca central de mi ciudad –asentí, sin saber muy bien qué quería sacar de mí con esas preguntas.

-¿La echas de menos?

Fruncí las cejas con mal humor. _¿A ti qué te parece, bruja loca?_

-Cuéntame algo sobre tu vida –dijo, viendo que no iba a contestar.

-Bueno, pues… _-¿sobre mi vida? ¿No podrías ser más explícita?_ –. Me crié en la misma ciudad en la que vivo… con mis padres, soy hija única… tengo familia en Australia… fui a la escuela, luego al instituto y más adelante a la universidad… llevo unos cuantos años trabajando en la biblioteca…

-¿Qué hay de tu infancia? –inquirió Charity, dándole vueltas al té con la cucharita, pero sin sorberlo todavía. Se le iba a enfriar…

-Bueno, pues no sé, supongo que fui una niña feliz, ¿no? –dije algo exasperada. ¿Es que sabía realmente qué quería indagar, o simplemente estaba dando palos de ciego? –. Como no tenía hermanos, solía pasar el tiempo con mis amigos… jugábamos en la calle, a la pelota… luego llegaron las consolas… recuerdo que mis amigos y yo tuvimos las primeras _Game Boys_ de nuestro colegio…

-¿_Game Boys_? –repitió, alzando las cejas con curiosidad.

-Sí, eran plataformas de videojuegos…

-Videojuegos… -murmuró para sí, más que para mí, pensativa. Luego sonrió. Parecía que ya no se acordara de que había sido grosera con ella, lo que me alivió –. Verás, Elizabeth… supongo que te estarás preguntando qué haces aquí conmigo, ¿no es así?

-Desde hace demasiado rato –confesé, con cierta ironía. La mujer se limitó a reír.

-Cuando llegó a mis oídos la posibilidad de que un _muggle_ llegara a Hogwarts, me entusiasmó mucho la idea, ¿sabes? –explicó, su voz animándose por segundos. Le brillaban los ojos, y empecé a sentirme más incómoda todavía –. Entonces se me ocurrieron miles de ideas, porque como ya te han informado, soy la profesora de Estudios Muggles.

-Ahá – _¿adónde quería llegar?_

-... y verás, el hecho de que un muggle conozca la existencia del mundo de los magos y se encuentre en Hogwarts es algo que realmente no se ha dado nunca –explicó, gesticulando con las manos –; verás, hay padres muggles de hijos magos, pero por supuesto, ellos están integrados en el mundo de la magia… pero tú, eres una muggle totalmente corriente _– ¡oh, muchas gracias…! _– y eso sería algo muy interesante en las clases de los chicos. La experiencia, el contacto directo, podría ser…

-¿_Qué_? –la detuve –. No.

-¿Disculpa? –parpadeó la mujer, desubicada.

-No voy a ir a darle una charla a esos adolescentes _mágicamente_ alocados y con las hormonas _mágicas_ por las nubes –me quejé, encogiéndome de hombros –. De ninguna manera.

La mujer me observó detenidamente, y no necesité leer la mente como Severus para saber que estaba maquinando algo.

-Vaya… es una lástima –dijo al fin, levantándose. _¿Ya está? ¿Eso es todo?_ –. Por cierto, me gustaría enseñarte algo que probablemente no hayas visto todavía; creo que va a gustarte…

Arqueé las cejas, preguntándome qué pretendía. Y pronto lo comprendí.

* * *

En cuanto atravesamos las puertas después de bajar un par de pisos y caminar a lo largo de diversos pasillos, supe dónde me encontraba. Y no por lo que veían mis ojos, sino por el olor. Ese olor tan familiar… y ese silencio… ese silencio tan agradable…

-Esta es la biblioteca de Hogwarts –sonrió Charity Burbage, mientras yo observaba fascinada las numerosas estanterías llenas de libros.

La organización, los alumnos estudiando, los crujidos del suelo de madera, el perfume de la moqueta… joder, cómo lo echaba de menos. Me di cuenta de que, a lo largo de los años, había acabado convirtiéndome en una rata de biblioteca, cosa que me asustó. Pero, no obstante, entonces… de repente fue como… recuperar un pedazo de mi vida normal…

-Es evidente que la entrada a los muggles no está permitida –inquirió la profesora con tranquilidad, rompiendo mi burbuja purpurinosa y arcoirística para hacerme volver a la no tan bella realidad–; _pero_… estoy segura de que, moviendo unos cuantos hilos, hablando con el director, la bibliotecaria y los coordinadores… podría llegar a un acuerdo con el centro y…

Entonces lo entendí todo. _Oh, maldita. No sabes cuánto te odio en este momento._

* * *

-¡Buenos días, clase! ¡Como ya os dije, hoy haremos algo especial!

Sí, queridos míos. Habéis oído bien. Ahí estaba yo al día siguiente, a las nueve de la mañana, junto a Charity Burbage –que sonreía de oreja a oreja… – y frente a una multitud de alumnos que iban entrando poco a poco en clase, algunos medio dormidos, otros ya alterados. _¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto…?_

-Tenemos aquí a una persona muy especial que ha venido a Hogwarts para colaborar con vosotros –explicó una vez se sentaron todos los alumnos y hubo un poco de silencio. ¿Sabéis qué? No me gusta nada la sensación de tener todas las miradas clavadas en ti. Probablemente alguno de los alumnos ya se había percatado antes de mi presencia en el castillo, así que se respiraba la curiosidad en el ambiente –. Bien, bien, dad los buenos días a la señorita Elizabeth Taylor, una _muggle_ totalmente corriente sin ningún contacto con la magia hasta ahora, y que ha venido a enriquecer la calidad de nuestras clases…

Hubo un aplauso disperso, y rumores de excitación por lo bajo.

Entonces, una mano se alzó.

-¿Perdone, señorita Taylor, pero es usted la del pijama de osos de esta mañana?

_Touché_.

Una oleada de risas desestabilizó el equilibrio tranquilo y matinal para convertir la clase en una olla de grillos, en la que casi se me cae la cara de vergüenza. ¿Lo próximo que iba a hacer en salir? Comprarme un pijama nuevo.

-Silencio, silencio, ¡silencio! –exigió Charity, probablemente dándose cuenta de que contar conmigo para sus clases le iba a costar más que un supuesto acceso a la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Finalmente, los críos se detuvieron, aunque como yo he sido estudiante sé perfectamente cuándo acaban las risas… y todavía no habían ni empezado.

Otra mano se alzó, y yo me mordí el labio.

-¿Es cierto que utilizáis transporte subterráneo para llegar a los sitios?

Arqueé las cejas, pillada por sorpresa.

-¿Te refieres al metro? Pues… sí. Sí, bueno, no siempre, pero sí que utilizamos transporte subterráneo…

-¿Y cómo funciona ese _metro_ si no utiliza magia? Mi padre me ha dicho que es muy complejo –dijo otro, alzando la mano.

-Bueno, no soy ingeniera pero… si realmente tenéis curiosidad podría tratar de encontrar algo sencillo para enseñaros cómo funciona un motor… -el muchacho sonrió entusiasmado ante mi respuesta, y Charity parecía satisfecha.

Bueno, ¿quién sabe? Aquellos chavales no tenían ni idea de lo que era el mundo normal… y, quitando lo del pijama, tampoco había sido tan horribl…

-¿Y es cierto que utilizáis esos métodos anticonceptivos tan _primitivos_?

_Oh, Karma. Sácame de aquí._

* * *

¡Bueno, eso es todo! Prometo no ser una tardona la próxima vez.

Muchas gracias por seguir a Elizabeth :)

_**~Miss Jemand.**_


	9. Inciso 78

¡Hola de nuevo! Para hacer más ameno el paso del tiempo, he escrito este puente entre los capítulos 7 y 8, en un formato algo diferente.

Un beso a todas/todos y mil gracias por leer mi historia y por vuestros reviews ^^

* * *

**17 de Diciembre de 1995.** Charity acaba de darme esta libreta; pretende que escriba mi vida cuando me aburra, pero qué queréis que os diga; no me apetece en absoluto. Creo que voy a utilizarla como diario, a lo mejor me ayuda a recordar todas las locuras múltiples que veo en este apestoso castillo. Cada mañana me levanto con el miedo de que ese _poltergeist_ se meta en mi cuarto; Dumbledore me ha dicho que ya no lo hará jamás, pero me faltaría una neurona si creyera las palabras de ese chalado.

.

**18 de Diciembre de 1995.** Hoy he decidido hacer algo productivo y responder a la carta de Molly; al menos darle las gracias por la bufanda. Primero le pedí la dirección a Dumbledore, y como estaba ocupado me dijo que se la pidiera a un niño pelirrojo (que obviamente debía ser uno de sus mil hijos). Cuando le he preguntado a Severus dónde podía encontrar un buzón se ha reído de mí. ¡No sabéis cómo lo aborrezco…! Es la única persona que me hace sentir como una idiota a propósito, y parece divertirse con ello. Ojalá encontrara otro hobby... aunque bueno, supongo que también tiene sus momentos, sobretodo cuando mantiene la boca callada…

En fin, como iba diciendo, cuando le pregunté por el buzón al hurga-mentes se rió de mí y caí en la cuenta: no había buzones. Sino malditas lechuzas, sí. _Lechuzas_… así que tuve que subir a la _lechucería_ (¡vamos, como quien dice zapatería o lavandería…!) para enviar la carta. Bueno, y lo peor de todo no fue que tuve que subir tropecientos mil escalones para llegar a lo más alto de la torre, sino que realmente _habían_ lechuzas. ¿He mencionado alguna vez que me dan miedo los pájaros? Me irrita que me miren fijamente con esos ojos tan raros. Pues los ojos de las lechuzas son el triple de grandes, por lo que mi irritación se eleva al cubo.

Lo he pasado fatal, más que nada porque en la escuela no me enseñaron cómo dar la carta a un pájaro con la intención de que la envíe al sitio correcto. Le he _hablado_ a un pájaro; ha sido algo raro, y no me ha gustado. La próxima vez que me envíen cartas, mandaré a otro a ser picoteado porque sí, me han picado en el dedo. La gorda gris de los ojos naranjas… la tengo calada.

Lo que sea… me voy a dormir. Creo que todavía tengo plumas en el pelo…

.

**20 de Diciembre de 1995.** Se acerca Navidad y estoy deprimida. ¿Por qué demonios no puedo estar en casa con mi familia?

.

**21 de Diciembre de 1995. **Querido diario, odio a la persona que inventara la palabra aburrimiento. La odio con todas mis fuerzas.

.

**22 de Diciembre de 1995.** Hoy he visto un fantasma. Se me ha presentado en mitad de la cena, diciendo que _no había tenido el placer de conocerme todavía_. Se llama Nick. De no haber sido un fantasma, me habría caído simpático. Karma, ¿qué coño me está pasando? Esta no soy yo. Y sí, Navidad no ha dejado de acercarse milagrosamente…

.

* * *

_** ~Miss Jemand.**_


	10. 8 ¡Culpable!

¡Buenas! ¡He aquí el Capítulo 8, ya que he tenido una semana libre sin muchas preocupaciones...! Una vez más, os agradezco mucho vuestra opinión, vuestros ánimos y el hecho de que sigáis mi fanfic ^^ Espero que estéis todos bien. En fin, sin más dilación, os dejo leer...

* * *

_**8. ¡Culpable!**_

Dos días para Navidad; el espíritu navideño iba a hacerme vomitar… el colegio entero parecía haberse puesto en contra mía: ¡ya sólo les faltaba reemplazar su risa por _ho ho ho_! No obstante, entre toda aquella caramelizada atmósfera encontraba sorprendentemente un refugio: las mazmorras. Severus no era… cómo decirlo, muy festivo. Y qué queréis, eso me tranquilizaba. Lo último que me habría gustado habría sido tenerlo a él cantando villancicos mientras ordenaba libros… pero no, era un perfecto _Grinch_.

Por ese motivo prefería pasar todo el tiempo posible allí abajo, aunque apestara a ingredientes cuyo origen no quería saber; además, así podía evitar a Charity, que se había convertido en mi pequeño infierno personal. A esos chavales les faltaba un tornillo, y no iba a ser yo la encargada de buscarlo.

De todos modos, no había mucho que hacer en las mazmorras… o al menos, que yo pudiera hacer. La última vez me había ofrecido a limpiar algún caldero como excusa para quedarme más rato allí, pero pronto me había arrepentido de ello –sí, vomité –, y decidí no volver a preguntar semejante idiotez a Severus, que pareció disfrutar de la repugnancia que experimenté.

A parte de la Navidad, estaba esa mujer, la gorda de rosa. Me habían dicho que, además de ser profesora, era enviada del Ministerio. Allí lo tenéis, la mezcla letal que menos puedo soportar: profesores cabrones y política. Además, no me miraba con muy buena cara. Parecía que oliera a estiércol cada ve que pasaba a mi lado y, no es por nada, pero yo me ducho todas las mañanas.

¿Y qué más…? ¡Oh, claro! Se me olvidó mencionar que todavía no he podido poner un piececito en la biblioteca, y eso después de hacer un par de sesiones con esos criajos mágicos porque, según Charity, _iba a llevarle tiempo_…

En fin, ¿qué iba a contaros? Oh, claro, lo que sucedió aquel día. Todo empezó después de cruzarme con Charity para preguntar sobre mi acceso a la biblioteca y ser rechazada por cuarta vez. Hecha una furia, me dirigí inmediatamente hacia las mazmorras, aunque Severus no me hubiera requerido. La humedad y el olor a moho me serenaron un poco, supongo que empezaba a serme familiar. Golpeé la puerta de madera un par de veces. Nadie respondió.

-¿Severus? –pregunté, golpeando de nuevo –. ¡Seveeeerus…!

Silencio.

Encogiéndome de hombros, empujé la puerta y ésta cedió: estaba abierta. Arqueé las cejas mientras escudriñaba la estancia. ¿No había nadie?

-¿Hola? ¿Severus, estás ahí?

Silencio otra vez. Qué novedad.

Me adentré en la estancia y dejé mis cosas sobre la mesa. Evidentemente, estaba vacía, a excepción de alguna cucaracha, supongo. De repente se me ocurrió que podía estar en la clase de Pociones contigua a su despacho. Me acerqué a la puerta que conectaba ambas estancias y asomé la nariz. Las velas estaban encendidas, pero no había ni un alma.

Algo me llamó la atención: un caldero limpio y vacío estaba en la mesa más cercana, con un libro abierto junto a él. Unos potecitos se distribuían alrededor, y me acerqué a curiosear: era como si alguien hubiera preparado las cosas para empezar una poción y se hubiera marchado.

Observé fijamente los instrumentos con curiosidad. Luego me di la vuelta, dispuesta a volver al despacho… pero algo me frenó.

_¿Qué haces, Elizabeth? Vuelve al despacho._

Seguí quieta, observando la mesa preparada, y una curiosidad tremenda me invadió.

_No, no, no, vuelve al despacho. Como llegue Severus…_

Retrocedí unos pasos y observé la página por la que el libro estaba abierto.

_Agh, qué asco. «Curación de Forúnculos»._

Sí, me daba asco. Pero no podía moverme de allí.

_La curiosidad mató al gato, Elizabeth… vuelve al despacho antes de que Severus vuelva._

Inspiré hondo y me senté en la silla, frente al libro y el caldero.

-Con que _Curación de Forúnculos_, ¿eh? –murmuré mientras reseguía los párrafos del libro con el dedo –. _Poner a hervir el caldero…_

En menos de cinco minutos, el caldero estaba lleno de un líquido rojo. El olor era raro, pero lo ignoré. Nunca se me había dado bien la cocina, pero…

-Agh, ahora esto se ha vuelto verde… -me sorprendí, sintiendo cómo la culpa me agarraba el estómago. Hojeé el libro. «_Remover y calentar hasta que adquiera un tono verdoso»_. Oh, ya. Un sentimiento de satisfacción me invadió por dentro, y si hubiera habido alguien presente le habría dicho: ¡chúpate esa!

-¿Y ahora qué, ahora qué? –rebusqué entre los pasos y encontré unas nuevas instrucciones –. ¿Qué demonios es un _moco de Flobberworm_, joder? –arrugué la nariz; eso no tenía muy buena pinta.

Rebusqué entre los potecitos, leyendo las etiquetas borrosas. _Moco… moco… moco… ¡ah! Aquí estás, moco. _Abrí el pote con suma repugnancia, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras vertía el contenido en el caldero, que desprendió un humo apestoso.

-¡Su puta madre…! -maldije, sintiendo ganas de vomitar –. ¿Por qué no pétalos de rosa?

Bajé la voz, recordando de nuevo que estaba haciendo algo clandestino.

Cuando ya creí que la había fastidiado, el líquido se volvió naranja. No pude evitar sonreír, me lo estaba pasando bien. Era como jugar a un videojuego, aunque podríamos suprimir los olores…

_Ortigas secas… ortigas secas… ¡Joder, pica, pica, pica…!_

_Color azul… a mí esto no me parece azul… sino morado… no, no… es azul…_

_¿Verde? ¡Joder, está verde otra vez, ya la he…! Ah, no, verde significa que va bien._

_¿Otra vez azul? ¿Qué tiene que venir después, un arcoíris?_

_Y ahora Barbie otra vez… tan rosa como un Little Ponny… esto me recuerda a los Petit Suisse… ¿los magos los venderán…?_

Me disponía a añadir las púas de puercoespín cuando escuché un ruido que provenía del despacho. Con la adrenalina por las nubes, apagué el fuego del caldero y, agarrando mis cosas, salí corriendo de la clase de pociones por la puerta que daba al pasillo, intentando ser silenciosa.

Una vez fuera y a salvo, me detuve junto a una estatua a recobrar la respiración, sudando. Había estado cerca…

-Qué, ¿haciendo ejercicio? –dijo una voz desde lo alto, causándome un mini-infarto de esos en los que sientes ganas de matar a quien te lo ha provocado. En este caso era una estatua, y no, no la podía matar. Pero tal vez hacerle un dibujito en la espalda mientras dormía…

-Muy gracioso –gruñí, con el corazón a mil por hora.

Cuando me serené y dejé de hiperventilar, me arreglé un poco el pelo para no parecer una sospechosa fugitiva de la clase de Pociones y empecé a caminar hacia el despacho de Severus con aparente calma.

Una vez frente a la puerta, llamé como ya había hecho una hora antes. Esta vez se abrió lentamente y aquella nariz de cuervo que tanto le habría gustado a mi prima australiana apareció entre la oscuridad.

-¿Puedo esconderme de Burbage aquí? –musité.

-Adelante.

Parecía molesto. Dejé mis cosas en la mesa del despacho, tratando de no mover ningún trasto. Obviamente, ya no quedaban más libros por ordenar o clasificar, y no pensaba limpiar calderos otra vez. _Calderos_. _Ugh. Mi estómago…_

-Vine aquí hace un buen rato, pero al ver que no estabas me marché –comenté, tratando de construirme una coartada.

Él no respondió. Me había esperado un comentario sarcástico hiriente para combatir, pero parecía pensativo. Me sentí incómoda.

-¿Puedo hacer algo, lo que sea? No quiero volver a esos adornos navideños.

Silencio. ¿Me estaba ignorando?

-Te veo muy contento –vocalicé, marcando las palabras con ironía.

-Sí, el señor Potter me hace muy feliz –respondió con irritación, sorprendiéndome –. Al parecer, _el Elegido_ tiene demasiadas cosas que hacer como para dejarse un castigo a medias.

-¿Potter? ¿Harry Potter? –pregunté, algo desubicada –. No te sigo.

-Por su pésimo rendimiento en mis clases tenía que bajar a preparar una poción llamada _Curación de Forúnculos_, y al llegar me la he encontrado _a medias_.

_Oh. No._

-Ah. Vaya –dije intentando ocultar mi nerviosismo.

-Sí, _vaya_ –repitió con sarcasmo; realmente parecía muy irritado. ¿Me lo parecía a mí, o tenía algo especial en contra de ese chaval en particular…? –. Eso es lo que el señor Potter dirá cuando lo haga venir a este mismo despacho para hacerle saber las consecuencias…

-Bueno, no...

-Han llegado unos nuevos catálogos de hongos –me interrumpió –. Te concedo el honor de clasificarlos.

-Y yo el de tratarme con cierta amabilidad –le reproché, aunque me animaba tener algo que hacer. Tal vez así el tiempo pasaba más rápido y…

-… ingredientes malgastados… ¿para qué? Absolutamente nada –gruñó el hombre por lo bajo mientras distribuía de nuevo unos potecitos llenos de repugnancias en sus estantes correspondientes –. _El Elegido_… tan arrogante como…

A medida que mis oídos iban filtrando las quejas el indicador de culpabilidad iba aumentando. Realmente estaba molesto, y ese pobre chaval iba a pagarlo caro. Y si hablaba con él, y le decía que no era que se hubiera dejado el castigo a medias, sino que realmente no había acudido… y entonces… oh, Karma… podía leer la mente…

Mi estómago se revolvía cada vez más mientras recapacitaba sobre lo que había ocurrido. Pero, si no fuera así, y el chico recibiera el castigo doble por mi culpa… si realmente le tenía manía en particular y ni siquiera se dignara a creer que Potter no mentía…

Al poco rato el hombre dejó de quejarse entre dientes y se puso a trabajar. Al cabo de un rato, el hilillo de curiosidad del que pendía mi vida se volvió suicida.

-¿No vas… a tirar la… poción inacabada?

Severus alzó la vista y me miró con desagrado.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto? –inquirió, su voz adquiriendo un tono molesto de nuevo.

-Es sólo curiosidad –fingí, mientras hojeaba el catálogo de hongos sin siquiera fijarme en qué leía –. Estaba… ¿estaba bien hecha?

-¿La poción de Potter?

-… sí.

No me gustaba arriesgarme a ser sospechosa, pero tenía la necesidad de saber si…

-Es irónico, pero sorprendentemente era mejor de lo habitual. De todos modos había sido hecha con torpeza, sin elegancia… algo de lo que siempre carecerá.

-¿Pero habría sido correcta, aun sin ser elegante…?

Severus me observó con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Pretendes salvar al chico? Porque, aunque fuera correcta, se ha tomado la libertad de saltarse la mitad de su castigo, convirtiéndose en su propio verdugo –pronunció estas últimas palabras con cierta satisfacción, mientras yo me sentía dividida: sentimiento de culpa y, a la vez, extremo deleite ante el adjetivo "correcta".

Una vez obtuve la información que quería, dejé pasar el tiempo en silencio hasta que se le olvidara el tema. Mi mente divisó muchos temas, y pronto empecé a pensar en mis tiempos de escuela en época de Navidad. Solíamos hacer una excursión, íbamos a la nieve, hacíamos muñecos, se celebraba alguna fiesta…

-¿Hacen algo los niños para Navidad? –pregunté, ya casi acabando con los catálogos.

-¿_Algo_?

-Sí, bueno, me refiero a si hacen alguna excursión, o alguna fiesta… en el mundo normal se hacen cosas así, vamos –me expliqué, encogiéndome de hombros.

-Hay una salida a Hogsmeade –respondió el profesor sin mucho interés.

-¿Hogsmeade? –quise saber.

-Sí, un pueblo íntegramente poblado por magos bastante cercano a Hogwarts –explicó –. Se organizan salidas allí por Navidad.

-Y… podría… ¿podría asistir? –pregunté con cierta duda. Cambiar de aires sería algo agradable, dejando de lado el espíritu navideño…

Severus me miró como si fuera un robot que contenía una bomba interior y tuviera que desactivarme.

-Supongo que… no –dijo lentamente, como para decepcionarme.

-Lo hablaré con Dumbledore de todos modos –combatí, decidiendo que _quería_ ir.

Justo cuando iba a irme porque ya no tenía más excusas para quedarme allí, tuvo que decirlo.

-¿Sabes qué…? Es una buena idea. Tal vez el señor Potter se alegre cuando su salida a Hogsmeade sea anulada…

_Genial, oh, genial. Elizabeth, ¿tú eres idiota? ¿Por qué se te ocurriría meter las narices donde no debes? Ahora el chaval se va a quedar sin salida de Navidad…_

Podré ser una borde, pero no soy una cabrona. No lo suficiente como para joderle las Navidades a un niño.

-No creo que debas castigarlo –dije con firmeza, aunque en breves sabía que me iban a empezar a temblar las piernas.

-¿Ah no? –vale, estaba irritado. _Mala idea, mala idea…_

-No. Potter no se presentó, ni dejó la poción a medias… fui _yo_.

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí el Capítulo 8!

_**~Miss Jemand.**_


	11. 9 Mhngm

Antes de todo, ¡hola! Lo sé, llevo siglos, no, milenios, sin escribir. Mi vida ha dado vueltas muy locas y no todas han sido fáciles. Y esta tarde estaba aquí, abrí está página web y sentí la nostalgia de volver a reunirme con Elizabeth después de tanto tiempo. No prometo ser constante. No prometo no volver a desaparecer otra temporada. Sólo os aseguro que escribiré esta historia, aunque me lleve un par de años, porque tengo el final en la cabeza y no me gustaría dejar esto a medias. A todos los que quieran seguir leyendo estos tontos desvaríos, sin más, aquí los dejo…

* * *

**9. _Mhngm._**

Sus finos labios dibujaron una sonrisa agria pocos segundos después de escuchar mis palabras. Yo, que estaba esperando empezar a temblar como un flan de un momento a otro, me mantuve firme ante su incredulidad. Obviamente, se creía que no iba en serio…

—Verás, no sé qué te inclina a defender al ahijado de tu amigo el perrito Black, pero no…—empezó a decir, divertido y cargado de sarcasmo, pero le interrumpí. Os adelanto que, más tarde, me arrepentiría mil veces de haberlo interrumpido…

—El moco de _Flobberworm_ olía a zumo de melocotón pasado. Al principio me asusté porque no había cambiado de color según las indicaciones del libro pero luego se volvió naranja y empezó a oler todavía peor y no digo a mierda porque se quedaría corto. Y ahora lamento no haberme puesto guantes antes de manipular las ortigas secas —dije todo esto muy, muy rápido, al mismo tiempo que levantaba las manos, ligeramente enrojecidas por culpa de las malditas plantas, y las agitaba en el aire.

Entonces se hizo el silencio. Cuando digo _silencio_, digo Silencio. Con mayúscula. Y con ese Silencio, empezaron a temblarme las piernas, esta vez sí. La sonrisa del _hurga-mentes_ había desaparecido poco a poco, convirtiéndose en algo que… bueno, no os voy a mentir… daba miedo. _Oh, no, le tiembla el labio inferior, ¿por qué no he dejado que el estúpido niño se quede sin salida de navidad…?_

—Fuera de mi vista —fueron sus palabras. Secas, cortantes, como sus ojos en este mismo instante. No me lo pensé dos veces.

Piernas, ayudadme.

* * *

La mañana siguiente no me trajo más que el mal sabor de boca de despertar y recordar que me había pasado la tarde anterior intentando no encontrarme con el maldito Severus por los pasillos. Pero yo me lo había buscado_. ¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida! ¡Ya te lo advertí! ¡La curiosidad mata al gato! ¡Y si no estuviera hablando conmigo misma me sentiría un poco menos demente! ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota…!_

Enterré la cabeza en la almohada, no queriendo salir nunca de aquella habitación. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí al fin y al cabo? No tenía vida, no tenía amigos, no tenía identidad, ¡y ni siquiera tenía acceso a la biblioteca…! Con un gruñido, lancé la almohada contra la pared y me levanté de la cama de un salto. Cuidado, que cuando la bestia se desata…

—_Una mañana tan hermosa, ¡y esta chica tan rabiosa!_ —canturreó Peeves, dándome un mini-ataque al corazón, con una asquerosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja —. _¡Alegra esa cara, que mañana es Navidad! ¡Verse con la familia y compartir felicidad!_

—¡VETE A LA MIERDA! —exploté, y le arrojé lo primero que tuve a mano, que resultó ser un libro bastante gordo. Éste lo atravesó y rebotó contra la pared, mientras el irritante _poltergeist_ huía de mi habitación con carcajadas estrepitosas. _Gilipollas_…

Jadeando, me quedé quieta unos segundos, en camisón, despeinada, descalza. Suspiré, tratando de estabilizarme un poco y no convertirme en una especie de Hulk, temblando de frío y probablemente de estrés. Luego me vestí a la velocidad de la luz, me peiné con poco esmero y me miré al espejo. Perfecto, la misma cara de siempre: de víctima de Freddy Krueger. Divina…

Me aventuré a cruzar los pasillos, silenciosa y discreta, apresurándome a escabullirme entre los alumnos para llegar antes que mi querido murciélago a la mesa, agarrar unos bollos con mantequilla, un zumo y salir corriendo.

—¡Buenos días, querida! —me saludó Charity, con entusiasmo, justo cuando ya estaba huyendo de allí, bollo en boca. _¿Querida? ¿En serio?_—. Me gustaría que te pasaras luego por mi clase, uno de mis alumnos tiene mucha curiosidad sobre el funcionamiento de eso que llamáis videojuegos, y creo que le vendría bien una explicación de primera mano, ¿qué me dices?

—_Mhngm_ —fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo por mi parte. Cargada de filosofía, ¿verdad?

—¡Perfecto! Allí te espero.

_¡Pero si no he dicho…! ¡Yo no…! Agh, que le den._ Ya había desaparecido entre los profesores, de todos modos… y a lo mejor, si me escondía en su clase por unas horas, tenía menos probabilidades de mezclarme con nada relacionado con las mazmorras. Eso sí, nota mental: "_Mhngm_" significa "_Claro, estaré encantada de someterme a otra tortura más._"

Tras esto, casi de puntillas, me marché corriendo del Gran Comedor, camino a mi habitación. Por desgracia para mí, había menos alumnos, por lo que mis posibilidades de pasar desapercibida descendían notablemente. Me pregunté qué debería estar haciendo Harry Potter en ese mismo instante, y por qué no había asistido a su castigo. Y me pregunté también por qué había hecho todo aquello por alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía y que podía haber estado tranquilamente haciendo novillos... A lo mejor se había merecido el castigo al fin y al cabo… y aquí estaba yo, la idiota de turno, que había salido corriendo de las mazmorras como una cría de tres años. Aunque tengo que decir a mi favor que, en aquel momento, todos habríais sentido tanto miedo como el que sentí yo. Me aterraba encontrarme a Severus otra vez. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿_Hola, lamento haber entrado en tu despacho sin permiso, haber metido las narices en tus asuntos de magos siendo una muggle y haber desperdiciado tus ingredientes, seamos amigos otra vez_? Bueno, no sonaba tan mal, ¿no…?

¡Ni de coña!

* * *

_Masoquista, masoquista, masoquista, masoquista._ Eso parecían decir mis pasos cuando me dirigía a la clase de Charity Burbage. En serio, escuchad con atención: _masoquista, masoquista, masoquista_. ¿Lo veis? No estoy loca.

Di un traspié mientras saltaba para subirme a las escaleras cambiantes antes de que la que me correspondía empezara a moverse. En serio, no iba a acostumbrarme a que todo se moviera de aquella manera tan… ya sabéis. O no. Qué más da… el caso es que las odio.

—Pardiez, vaya un traspié —me dijo un hombre del siglo XV desde un cuadro al verme tropezar—. Más cautela es requerida, ¡no os vayáis a lastimar…!

—Métete el dialecto antiguo por donde te quepa… —gruñí en voz baja. Ya no existía la intimidad, una no se podía tropezar tranquila sin tener que sentir vergüenza.

Finalmente llegué a mi destino, esquivando niños con las hormonas por las nubes como si estuviera en una partida del _Frogger_. Oh, cómo echo de menos el _Frogger_… Me asomé con cuidado por la puerta y encontré a Burbage hablando con un muchacho entrado en carnes –vamos, lo que se dice gordito – en voz baja. Sospechoso… agudicé el oído para ver si podía entender algo, pero las únicas palabras que pesqué fueron _Umbridge_, _Ministerio_ y _Hogwarts_. Me encogí de hombros, sintiendo que ese tema no me incumbía mucho, y me aclaré la garganta para indicar que ya estaba allí.

—¡Oh, Elizabeth! —sonrió la profesora, como si hiciera siglos que no me viera y, personalmente, ojalá hubiera sido así…—. Pasa, pasa, por favor… Arthur, esta es la señorita Elizabeth Taylor. Elizabeth, este es Arthur Mccoy, el alumno del que te he estado hablando…

Sonreí vagamente, o bueno, creo que sonreí pero se quedó en una mueca poco alegre. Qué queréis, no soy una persona entusiasta. El chaval entrado en carnes, ahora conocido como Arthur Mccoy, nombre que no le favorecía en absoluto y que me hacía pensar en una bestia peluda y azul gracias a Marvel y a sus X-men, sonrió ampliamente como si fuera la primera vez que veía una _muggle_. Espero que no fuera la primera vez.

—Bueno, os dejo solos, tengo exámenes que corregir…—se excusó Charity a toda velocidad, recogiendo sus cosas y marchándose efusivamente de la habitación. Obviamente no se quedaría a hacer horas extras. La pregunta era por qué yo sí.

En fin… lo hecho, hecho está. Me volví hacia Hank… digo Arthur, y tomé asiento.

— ¿En qué curso estás? —pregunté para romper el hielo. Algo había que decir, ¿no?

—En segundo, Hufflepuff, señorita Taylor —dijo obedientemente, como un cachorrillo, aún sin sentarse, moviéndose inquieto—. ¿Puedo llamarla Elizabeth, señorita Taylor?

—Por favor —respondí, esperando que dejara de tratarme de usted. Me incomodaba.

—Para ser sincero, señorita… Elizabeth, tenía ganas de conocerte —prosiguió el chavalín, sentándose al fin. Qué polvorín—. Hoy en día muchos magos no entienden el esfuerzo que supone vivir sin la magia, si me disculpas, pero yo no soy uno de ellos, no, yo admiro lo que la gente que no tiene magia puede hacer para seguir adelante, cómo evoluciona el ser humano sin la facilidad de una varita o… bueno creo que me explico —terminó con una sonrisa temblorosa, como si hablara con una estrella del rock. _Pero continua, Artie._ _Estás empezando a caerme bien y eso no es decir poco…_

* * *

Con una sonrisa, caminé de vuelta a mi habitación una hora después. A lo mejor no todos los niños estaban tan locos. Arthur era como un cachorrillo de dos meses, y a veces me preocupaba que pudiera hacerse pis encima debido a su entusiasmo de más, pero me había hecho sentir mejor. _Además_, pensé, sujetando un grueso libro bajo el brazo_, he conseguido por fin un libro interesante, aunque no sea directamente de la biblioteca_. Se titulaba "Historia de Hogwarts", y al parecer los alumnos lo necesitaban en su primer año. Casualmente, mi cachorrillo alegre lo llevaba en la mochila porque había hecho unas consultas, y me lo había prestado con mucho gusto. Así me ahorraré la vergüenza de tener que preguntarle qué demonios es un _Hufflepuff_…

—Elizabeth, un placer verte —dijo una voz muy conocida a mis espaldas. Me giré con desgana—. Es como si te hubieras pasado los dos últimos días escondiéndote, ¿verdad?

_Muy gracioso, viejo chalado._

—No me encontraba sociable —me limité a decir, con voz firme—. Tampoco se te ha visto mucho a ti y no digo nada…

—He estado ocupado con asuntos de gravedad —explicó Albus Dumbledore entonces, su voz oscureciéndose un poco. Parpadeé y lo observé con curiosidad.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Arthur Weasley fue enviado al Hospital de San Mungo hace un par de noches… —explicó en voz baja y tranquila, mientras caminábamos a lo largo del pasillo. Sorprendida, recordé el hombre pelirrojo que se había mostrado tan feliz al hablar con una _muggle_, el marido de Molly.

—¿Qué le…? —pero se me quebró la voz mientras pasaban unos alumnos atolondrados por nuestro lado—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Podrá pasar la Navidad en casa —añadió el anciano con una sonrisa. Bueno, en el hospital o no, al menos él podría pasar la Navidad con los suyos. Era algo que yo ya no podría hacer. Debo sonar egoísta pero… qué coño—. Por cierto, Severus ha preguntado por ti esta mañana. Quiere saber por qué no te has presentado en su despacho como de costumbre.

Me quedé clavada en el sitio y tragué saliva. ¿Qué? ¿Perdona?

— Espero que vayas a aclarar cualquier malentendido en cuanto puedas, tiene mucho trabajo por completar —añadió, mirándome por encima de sus gafas de media luna. Tras esto, echó a andar con paso ligero, dejándome sola en el pasillo.

_¿Sabes qué te digo, Dumbledore? _Mhngm_._

* * *

**_~MissJemand._**


	12. 10 Asfódelo

¡Y aquí el capítulo 10...! :D ¡Gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia a pesar de que haya estado desaparecida tanto tiempo! Saludos, y... aquí os lo dejo ^^

* * *

**10. Asfódelo**

Jamás entenderé qué me llevó a bajar a las mazmorras. Tal vez fueran las palabras del viejo loco, tal vez las ganas de que todo terminara ya de una maldita vez o, simplemente, tal vez porque mis pasos tenían razón y era una masoquista. Sea como sea, allí me teníais, encogida bajo un jersey de lana más eficaz contra el frío que la piel de elefante, y unos tejanos gruesos, con unas medias debajo, incluso, pero temblando en mi camino a su despacho. No exactamente de frío, como ya os podéis imaginar.

Caminaba a un compás cuatro por cuatro, temblorosa, sí, pero decidida. Si tenía que convertirme en un zapato, un sapo o utilizarme como ingrediente para sus pociones, que así fuera. De todos modos, estaba harta de aquel lugar… a lo mejor incluso me expulsaban de allí... ¡qué idea más atractiva…! Haberme borrado la memoria no habría estado mal, tampoco… agh, ¿por qué no me dejé borrar la mente cuando todavía tenía la posibilidad? De haberlo hecho me habría encontrado en casa, como de costumbre, sentada en el sofá viendo _Love Actually_ la noche antes de navidad, comiendo mermelada del mismo bote, sola… bueno, a lo mejor no era un planazo, pero era mejor que estar completamente sola, sin familia, rodeada de toda aquella gente extraña. En serio.

¡Y mañana Navidad…! Qué bien. Ja.

Finalmente, allí estaba. Alcé la cabeza para observar bien la enorme puerta de madera, oscura y vieja, que daba a su despacho. Alcé la mano entrecerrada para golpear mis nudillos contra la puerta pero me detuve unos instantes. _¡Gallina…!_

_¿A quién llamas gallina? Ahora verás._

_Toc, toc, toc._

Karma, cada vez me estoy preocupando más. Estos diálogos conmigo misma empeoran.

Silencio. Intentémoslo otra vez.

_Toc, toc… toc._

—Adelante —dijo una voz que no era de cualquier otra persona sino del mismísimo Severus Snape. Vaya sorpresa, ¿eh?

Empujé la puerta —no os niego que con cierta dificultad, porque tengo menos músculo que un esqueleto de Haloween—, y ésta chirrió al ceder, haciendo mi entrada más incómoda. Un olor desagradable pero leve llegó a mis fosas nasales. No hay mejor bienvenida que la peste a putrefacción, ¡que nadie os diga lo contrario!

Severus no estaba sentado en su silla, sino de pie, manipulando sus frascos, como de costumbre. Había varios libros abiertos sobre la mesa, ordenadamente desordenados, y fajos de anotaciones escritas a mano esparcidos por doquier. Levantó la vista fugazmente cuando entré, pero enseguida dirigió sus ojos negros al caldero. Qué alivio. Bueno, ¿y ahora qué…?

—¿A qué esperas? —dijo sin mirarme, al ver que me quedaba ahí quieta.

—¿Perdona? —espeté, algo irritada—. ¿Cómo que a qué espero? ¡A que digas algo! —los temblores habían desaparecido. ¡Que le den!

—Izquierda. Mesa —dijo, con toda la cara, todavía sin molestarse en mirarme. ¡Pero será posible! ¿Quién se había creído? ¡Si pensaba que podía hablarme así est…!

Un momento.

Mis ojos se desviaron, en efecto, a la mesa del fondo, a la izquierda. No había una pirámide de libros por clasificar, ni manuscritos que pasar a limpio, ni siquiera calderos sucios que limpiar… no. El único caldero que había estaba impecable. El único libro que había estaba abierto y bien colocado. _¿Qué significa esto…?_

Me acerqué en silencio, sin decir nada más, mi irritación cegada unos instantes por esa sensación tan peligrosa llamada curiosidad. El caldero estaba vacío, así que eché un vistazo al libro que descansaba a su lado. Tenía garabatos en los márgenes de las páginas y parecía antiguo; estaba abierto por la página 43. _Poción Pimentónica_.

Parpadeé, incrédula, y me volví hacia el hombre con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera intentando leerle la mente yo a él, como si fuera un asesino que dice que es inocente en la sala de interrogatorios después de haber sido pillado con las manos en la masa, como si… bueno, ya me entendéis.

—¿Estás de coña? —pregunté, simplemente. Era obvio, ¿no? Debía de estar tomándome el pelo. Seguro que sí. Pero si se trataba de una broma, era una de muy mal gusto, y con un humor muy extraño…

Mi querido amigo no respondió. Siguió trabajando en lo suyo, como si yo no me encontrara allí. Y ese Silencio fue lo que me hizo comprender que no, que no era el típico profesor dado a las bromas. Que iba en serio. Y no entendía por qué.

Había acudido a su despacho esperando recibir gritos, comentarios cínicos, ácidos y algún trabajo pesado o desagradable… pero nada más llegar me había puesto delante de un caldero y, sin ningún tipo de información previa, me había dejado sola con mi ignorancia frente a aquel libro de instrucciones mientras él se ocupaba de sus asuntos a unos metros de distancia, los suficientes como para hacerme sentir… muy rara.

Incómoda, confundida e incrédula. Todavía no había descartado que se tratara de una broma…

Sin más dilación, me remangué el jersey y leí la página del libro que me esperaba.

_Poción Pimentónica._

_Esta poción es muy utilizada durante las épocas de invierno, puesto que es capaz de curar rápidamente las enfermedades bacterianas y la gripe. Al utilizarla genera un ligero mareo, un aumento de temperatura y la expulsión de humo por las orejas. Por una extraña razón, su efecto es inútil ante el resfriado común._

Bueno, parecía útil y coherente con la época del año, ¿no…? Eché un vistazo fugaz a Severus, que seguía practicando ese deporte tan de moda… ¿cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí, el de_ Ignorar a Elizabeth_. No tan sano como el jogging, ya puestos, pero…

Qué más da, lo que importa es que allí estaba yo. Saliera lo que saliera, iba a hacerlo. Y si era una broma y me salía bien, se lo restregaría a el maldito _hurga-mentes_ por su enrome nariz hasta el resto de mis días. ¡Manos a la obra!

* * *

Raíces de Asfódelo. Raíces de _Asfódelo_… qué palabra más curiosa, hasta tenía musicalidad. Además, me sonaba mucho. La había visto escrita en una bolsita de uno de los armarios unos días antes… ah, ya recuerdo. En aquella estantería.

Casi de puntillas, crucé la habitación, sintiéndome tremendamente como una ladrona cuando empecé a rebuscar entre las estanterías detrás de Severus, que siguió sin hacerme caso. De verdad, si seguía ignorándome de ese modo tenía que plantearse ver si podía ganar algún record _Guinness_. _¡Asfódelo! Aquí estás._

¿Qué más?

_¿Higo seco?_ ¿Eso era un ingrediente para pociones…? Más bien sonaba como para una tarta de otoño, pero en fin, qué más da. No me costó encontrarlo, estaba en la misma estantería. Y el zumo de granada estaba debajo. Sólo me quedaba la sangre de salamandra —lo sé, es asqueroso—, pero no la encontraba. Por ninguna parte.

Con disimulo, rebusqué como si simplemente curioseara, no queriendo que se diera cuenta de que estaba empezando a estresarme. Si era sangre tendría que ser una botellita, ¿no? Chiquitita, roja, ¿verdad…? Pues no la encontraba. A lo mejor se había gastado y mis aires de grandeza empezaron a caer en picado. Qué decepción.

Me quedé delante de la estantería, repasando los estantes de nuevo, como si fuera a ver algo nuevo donde no lo había. Ya había mirado a fondo… nada. Sigo siendo la profeta de Murphy, para qué os lo voy a negar. Me giré, camino a la mesa, probablemente para dejarme caer sobre la silla y aplastar mi cara contra la madera hasta que me evaporara… pero encontré una figura negra ya demasiado conocida frente a mí. Su mano, pálida y cetrina, sostenía una botellita cuyo interior era rojo escarlata. Obviamente no la había encontrado antes porque él mismo la había estado usando.

Llamadme idiota, pero no pude decir gran cosa. Simplemente agarré la botella con rapidez y casi huí hacia mi mesita. Me sentía tonta, enfadada, pero a la vez curiosa. Pese a la rabia que me daba encontrarme en aquella situación tan extraña y no haber recibido apenas un par de palabras por parte de mi estrambótico anfitrión, algo en mi interior tenía ganas de probar aquello, de enterrar mi nariz en aquel libro y completar la poción… y eso fue lo que hice.

_1. Llenar el caldero de zumo de granada y calentar a fuego intenso hasta la evaporación de dicho líquido. Obtendremos así una fina capa de polvo de granada en el fondo y las paredes del caldero._

No fue tan difícil. El olor no era tan terrible como me lo había esperado, y era agradable tener algo caliente tan cerca. Mis manos, que antes estaban frías como témpanos de hielo, volvían a su temperatura humana; era una buena señal, no iba a convertirme en muñeco de nieve. Me volví hacia el libro de nuevo, girando la página para ver el siguiente paso.

_2. Apagar y dejar enfriar el caldero; tras esto, humedecer las paredes con sangre de salamandra para obtener una mezcla del líquido con el polvo anteriormente obtenido._

Hice una mueca de asco tras leer este paso, pero me apresuré a abrir la botella que tanto me había costado encontrar. El olor era bastante familiar; metálico, aunque diferente del de la sangre humana. Vertí parte del contenido en los laterales del interior del caldero y, muy a mi pesar, esparcí la sangre con las manos, sintiendo escalofríos y ganas de vomitar, pero intentando mantener la compostura.

_3. Llenar el caldero con agua y encender el fuego de nuevo, esta vez a temperatura media. Dejar calentar hasta que empiece a emitir un vapor negro._

Oh, agua, menos mal. Aproveché para lavarme las manos, teñidas de rojo, como si fuera la protagonista de una película de terror barato. Tamborileando los dedos contra la madera, esperé a que saliera el vapor negro, pero no salía. Me mordí el labio, tal vez no había escogido la temperatura adecuada… o no había medido bien la cantidad de agua… mierda, yo habría jurado que…

Oh, vapor negro. _¡Chúpate esa, Merlín!_

_4. Pulverizar los higos secos y agregar a la poción mientras ésta se enfría._

¿Cómo se pulveriza un higo seco…? Rebusqué encima de la mesa, entre los instrumentos que tenía a mano. Una cuchara, un jarro, un medidor de agua, una cosa rara que tenía forma de pato, un mortero… ah, el mortero serviría, digo yo.

Empecé a machacar los higos con mucho énfasis, tal vez demasiado… pero qué coño, me servía para desahogar mis instintos asesinos. Mejor unos higos que una persona, ¿no? ¿O no…?

Me llevó bastante tiempo _pulverizarlos_, me dolían las manos, los tendones, y el vapor de la poción me había encrespado el pelo. Genial, ahora parecía un león e iba a acabar con tendinitis. Pero conseguí pulverizar los malditos higos secos y los eché en el caldero.

_5. Filtrar las raíces de Asfódelo y agregarlas a la poción cuando ésta esté completamente fría._

Tarareando algo más animada, pero en voz muy bajita, busqué un colador para filtrar las raíces. Tenían un olor a tierra que me resultaba familiar y agradable… como cuando entras en una de esas tiendas naturalistas llenas de hierbajos, infusiones y jalea real. _Deja de esnifar la maldita raíz y fíltrala, pava._

Volví la mirada al libro otra vez, después de terminar con el paso indicado, pero para mi sorpresa, ya no encontré más indicaciones. Simplemente aparecía otra entrada dedicada a otra poción. Pues vaya. ¿Ya estaba terminada? ¿En serio? ¿Ya?

¿Cuánto rato había pasado? Lamenté la falta de ventanas allí abajo para ver si todavía se veía el sol. No me había llevado tanto tiempo, ¿no?

Me volví hacia Severus, que seguía trabajando, cómo no. Éste, sin embargo, se detuvo pausadamente como si tuviera ojos en la espalda o hubiera estado pendiente de mi actividad.

—Ya está —dije, advirtiendo que los temblores amenazaban con aparecer de nuevo al sentir un cosquilleo de alarma en el estómago. ¿Por qué me sentía nerviosa? Ni que fuera un examen. No estaba haciendo eso voluntariamente…

Murciélago Narigudo cruzó la habitación con calma y me miró por encima antes de ponerse en frente del caldero. Sacó su varita y la agitó levemente sobre el líquido, que se removió, como si una cuchara invisible lo agitara. Yo contemplé en silencio.

—Puedes marcharte —indicó, sin más, después de examinar el caldero con detenimiento, recordándome a mis tiempos de Universidad.

—¿Qué? —dije, sintiendo la indignación crecer desde el fondo de mi estómago. ¿Eso era todo? ¿No iba a decir nada más?—. ¿Así sin más?

—Así sin más —su expresión era seria, tranquila pero severa. ¿Había sido tan terrible lo que había hecho para que siguiera así de molesto conmigo, o era su manera de ser?

Como no tenía mucha idea de qué le pasaba por la mente, ya que a diferencia de Severus, no yo era una privilegiada que podía ir por ahí leyendo cerebros como quien lee el periódico, me coloqué bien el jersey con dignidad y me marché de las mazmorras sin decir nada, pero con la cabeza bien alta.

Ya de camino a mi habitación, pasé junto a una ventana para sorprenderme por el color del cielo. Azul oscuro casi negro… ¿qué hora era? ¿Cuánto rato me había pasado allí abajo…? El tiempo… el tiempo había volado.

Hacía tiempo que no… bueno, que no pasaba las horas tan rápido, entretenida. Sí, me había entretenido. Estaba agobiada, confundida e indignada, pero no podía negar la verdad. Me había distraído mucho y las horas se habían convertido en minutos… esbocé una agria sonrisa, no sé muy bien si de ironía o si de cansancio, riéndome de mí misma.

Asfódelo, qué palabra tan curiosa.

* * *

Fin del capítulo 10... ¡felices fiestas a todos! :D

_**~MissJemand.**_


	13. 11 Discutible Triunfo

¡Y aquí el capítulo 11! Perdonad que sea más largo de lo habitual, espero que no se haga cansado... xD ¡Feliz año nuevo a todos por adelantado!

* * *

_**11. Discutible triunfo **_

Aquella noche no había dormido muy bien; tal vez fuera por los truenos y la ventisca de nieve que azotaba el castillo, tal vez porque era Navidad y no tenía a mi familia a mi lado o tal vez por el gusanillo de la confusión y la curiosidad sobre lo que había sucedido aquella tarde… pero allí estaba, sentada a lo flor de loto en la cama, a las cuatro de la mañana y con las velas encendidas —porque obviamente los magos parecían ser completamente alérgicos a la electricidad— enterrando mi nariz en el libro que Artie me había prestado: _La Historia de Hogwarts_. Ya que no puedo dormir, al menos aprovecho el tiempo, ¿no?

No iba a negároslo, la historia de aquel condenado castillo era interesante. Devoré las páginas a toda velocidad, absorbida por la conexión entre los cuatro fundadores, los inicios del colegio, la división de los alumnos —cosa que me parecía clasista y poco apropiada—, la discusión entre el tal Salazar y los demás por el asunto de los _muggles_… y por fin pude saber qué demonios era un _Hufflepuff_. Pobre Artie, Hufflepuff parecía una Casa un poco aburrida.

… y llegaron las cinco de la madrugada, y luego las seis, obviamente, porque después del número cinco va el seis, por si todavía no os lo habéis aprendido. Y habrían llegado las siete del mismo modo de no haber sido por los ruidos que empecé a escuchar fuera de mi habitación. Curiosa, me desperté de inmediato, decidida a que esta vez nadie vería mi pijama rosa de osos.

Abrí la puerta con cautela y me asomé, para ver un remolino de alumnos caminando de aquí hacia allá, profesores regañándolos por correr por los pasillos y revisando una serie de papeles.

Me acerqué a una mujer alta que solía ver sentada en la mesa de profesores junto a Dumbledore, con sus gafas pequeñas y su moño recogido y apretado en lo alto de la coronilla. No recordaba su nombre…

—Buenos días… —saludé con voz ronca, y ésta levantó los ojos de los papeles que tenía en la mano y me dedicó un saludo mudo—. Perdona, pero… ¿a qué se debe tanto revuelo?

La mujer no pareció sorprenderse mucho por mi ignorancia, así que supuse que Dumbledore la había puesto al corriente de quién era yo.

—Hoy llevamos a los alumnos a Hogsmeade —respondió con voz firme pero sin mucho entusiasmo. _¡Claro! Aquella excursión…_—. Salimos a las ocho, pero por lo visto todavía faltan autorizaciones… —dijo más para sí que para mí.

—Gracias —dije sin más, y me marché con paso ligero hacia el Gran Comedor.

No sé qué fue que pensé en aquel momento, o por qué tuve aquel arrebato de decisión, pero simplemente mi cerebro esbozó una idea muy sencilla: iba a ir.

* * *

—Buenos días, Elizabeth, veo que madrugas—me saludó Dumbledore cuando atravesaba uno de los interminables pasillos.

—Hmm… sí, ya, bueno —respondí, planteándome cómo iba a conseguir mi objetivo—. No he tenido una buena noche, así que…

—Oh, lo lamento —el director Don Barba Kilométrica arqueó sus cejas y me miró una vez más por encima de sus gafas de media luna. _Bastante anticuadas, por cierto_… —. ¿Todo bien?

—Dejando a un lado el hecho de que estoy encerrada en este castillo de locos sin otra alternativa el día de Navidad sin poder contactar con mi familia porque creen que he muerto, sí, todo bien —le solté del tirón, y seguí caminando hacia el comedor, soñando con algo que llevarme al estómago…

Para haber tanto alboroto en los pasillos, el comedor no estaba tan lleno como esperaba. Esquivé un par de chavales de… cómo era… si vestían de rojo y dorado eran de… ¿_Gurfindor_? Sí, _Grufindlor_. O como fuera. Qué más da… el caso es que esquivé a ese par de chavales para llegar a la mesa de los profesores, donde, ¿adivinad qué?, Severus ya estaba adornando el paisaje navideño con su habitual y tétrica capa negra. Y hablando del paisaje navideño, debo mencionar que el comedor estaba lleno de abetos sobredecorados y parecía que caía nieve del techo, pero no caía. Vamos, que era como un holograma. Creo.

—¡Feliz Navidad! ¿Te has vestido para la ocasión? —Sí, ese fue mi sarcástico saludo mientras me sentaba en la única mesa que quedaba libre. Bueno, no era la única, pero no tenía intención de sentarme a menos de dos metros de Umbridge, así que…

Severus me miró con ligera sorpresa, probablemente esperando que estuviera de un humor de perros, pero enseguida su rostro adquirió ese matiz amargo de costumbre y esbozó una media sonrisa irónica. ¡Sonreía! Bueno, mejor dicho, ¡irónicamente sonreía! Eso ya era algo; después de que hubiera saboteado sus ingredientes la primera vez su cara no había sido más que una máscara inmutable que, para qué mentir, daba algo de miedo. Pero tampoco es que yo hubiera sido el Hada de la Felicidad… mira, quién sabe, a veces un buen ataque es la mejor defensa… ¿o es al revés?

—¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? —dijo sin más, mientras removía lo que fuera que había en su taza con una cucharilla.

Yo, que ya tenía media magdalena en la boca mientras echaba azúcar al café, me tomé mi tiempo en responder.

—_Foyaíd ajoshmí_ —respondí con la boca llena. Obviamente, como no me entendería ni el mejor intérprete del mundo, seguí masticando parsimoniosamente bajo la sospechosa mirada del _hurga-mentes_ y tragué, para poder volver a repetir, esta vez más claramente pero con tono casual:—. Voy a ir a Hogsmeade.

La reacción no se hizo esperar.

—No.

—No te estaba pidiendo permiso —respondí irritada, frunciendo el ceño y tomando un sorbo de café.

—No puedes ir a Hogsmeade —esta vez su respuesta fue más elaborada. Pero ni su expresión ni su reacción eran positivas. _Joder, ¿es que no puedo nunca conseguir lo que quiero? Pues no me voy a dar por vencida tan pronto._

—¿Por qué no? —inquirí, bajando un poco la voz para no llamar la atención de Umbridge, que había mirado en nuestra dirección.

—Porque eres una _muggle_ — _¡Oh! ¿En serio? ¡Gracias, no lo sabía…!_

—Los _muggles_ tampoco preparan pociones, que yo sepa —_Zas_. Lo que se dice "zas". Llamadlo "Zas" o "_Bazzinga_", como prefiráis. Las facciones del hombre se endurecieron y su mandíbula se tensó. _Eso, Severus. ¿Vas a explicarme por qué puedo trajinar con pociones y no puedo salir a una estúpida excursión?_

—No tientes tu suerte —casi gruñó, mientras desviaba sus ojos negros a su taza y sorbía su contenido.

—¿Suerte? ¿Quién habla de azar a estas horas de la mañana? —dijo la voz de Dumbledore, un metomentodo—. Buenos días, Severus. Feliz Navidad.

El Señor Murciélago no respondió verbalmente, sino que inclinó la cabeza con aires de desagrado —respecto a mí, por supuesto— y continuó con su desayuno.

—Dumbledore, ¿sería mucha molestia si pudiera acompañar a los profesores a Hogsmeade? —mi lengua habló sola, sin filtrar las palabras por mi cerebro, en uno de esos arrebatos de diarrea verbal, como los llama mi prima.

—Sí, por supuesto —respondió el hombre enseguida, a lo que Severus casi se atraganta porque en ese momento se hallaba bebiendo de su taza—. De hecho el profesor Snape tiene que llevar a los alumnos de su Casa allí, así que estoy seguro de que no le supondrá ningún problema acompañarte.

_Triunfo_. Te. Erre. I. U. Ene. Efe. O. Siete letras más deliciosas que el desayuno que estaba comiendo.

Sonreí ligeramente, intentando no parecer demasiado manipuladora, mientras observaba la mirada acusadora que el profesor dirigía al director. Casi podía transcribirla en palabras: "¡Una _muggle_ en Hogsmeade! ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Y por qué yo?"

Por una vez, por una sola, maldita y divina vez, Murphy no me quería como su profeta. ¡Choca esa, Karma!

* * *

El exterior del castillo alrededor de las ocho era un hormiguero de niños hormonados, gritando, riendo, tirándose bolas de nieve, correteando e incluso metiéndose mano —_¡por favor, cortaos un poco…!_ Los profesores hacían el recuento de las autorizaciones y repasaban el listado de nombres de alumnos para ver si estaban todos allí, o si alguien debía quedarse en el castillo. _Yo no, por supuesto…_

Iba embutida en un par de camisetas interiores, un jersey de lana de esos gordos con cuello vuelto, con medias debajo de los tejanos, botas gruesas de montaña sobre dos pares de calcetines y, encima de todo esto, mi abrigo de plumón. Vamos, que parecía un maldito malvavisco. _Hmmm… malvaviscos… ¿habrá en Hogsmeade?_ En fin… ¿qué iba diciendo? Ah, sí. El ambiente. Y los profesores estresados… de hecho un pobre chaval estaba sufriendo la bronca del siglo por olvidarse la autorización de la mano del mismísimo Severus. Y su mal humor por cortesía de una servidora no mejoraba la situación.

Cuando por fin estuvieron todos los nombres en orden —casi un cuarto de hora más tarde—, la masa de alumnos, profes y yo emprendimos nuestra caminata, descendiendo hacia el lago. ¡Oh, íbamos a tomar los botes…! Ah, no, no, nos desviábamos hacia la izquierda, rodearíamos el lago andando...

Me mantuve cerca de Severus, pero en silencio. Estaba demasiado ocupada observando el paisaje como para enzarzarme en una discusión sin sentido en la que la ganadora sería yo porque Viejo Chiflado me había permitido acompañarle. ¡Ja!

Obviamente, apenas conocía a nadie… las caras de los profesores me sonaban, claro, pero ni aunque hubiera visto a la misma Charity Burbage me habría acercado a hablar con ella… _mierda, hablando del Rey de Roma…,_ ¡allí estaba! Me pegué un poco más al hurga-mentes para ocultarme.

—¿Huyendo de la profesora Burbage? —preguntó éste con sarcasmo, pronunciando el nombre de la mujer con más intensidad que las demás palabras. Obviamente, Charity lo escuchó y se giró hacia nosotros para esbozar una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Elizabeth, querida…! ¡Feliz Navidad! — _Oh, capullo._

—Hola —casi gimoteé, lanzándole una última mirada de odio a Severus antes de dirigirme a la profesora de Estudios _Muggles_.

—¡Qué ilusión! ¡Por ningún momento se me pasó por la cabeza que vendrías! —dijo la mujer, un poco demasiado fuerte, con una sonrisa brillante que me recordaba que esa mujer me hacía trabajar en sus clases pero no me había conseguido acceso a la biblioteca—. ¡Qué sorpresa verte camino a Hogsmeade!

—Una sorpresa, sin duda —murmuró Severus ácidamente. _Cállate._

—Sí, bueno, Dumbledore d…—empecé a decir, pero obviamente no pude terminar la frase.

—¡Ya verás! ¡Si Severus está muy ocupado puedo llevarte yo a Honeydukes! O claro, tal vez te apetezca ver Las Tres Escobas, y así podemos hacer una comparación entre un pub mágico y un pub _muggle_, ¡o tal vez, incluso Zonko's! ¡No, ya lo sé! Tal vez…

_Severus, te odio._

Pasé los siguientes diez minutos escuchando parlotear a la mujer sin entender la mitad de lo que me decía, y cuando por fin paró a tomar algo de aire, ya habíamos llegado al tramo en el que se terminaba el lago. Vi unas vías de tren y, a su vez, una estación. Pequeñas casitas de piedra construidas con el mismo estilo del castillo esperaban a unos metros de distancia, alzándose con dificultad sobre la nieve. Las chimeneas eran curiosamente monas, finas y altas. Parecía un lugar agradable, incluso… de no ser por Charity y sus parrafadas de fondo, como una radio estropeada. _Hostia reputa cómo habla esta mujer…_

—Necesito calcetines —dije de repente, interrumpiéndola. Era cierto. La mayoría estaban agujereados o en proceso de deshilachamiento… y sé que no existe esta última palabra, pero venga ya, como si os fuera a hacer daño.

—… porque desde el siglo… ¿eh? ¿Ca-calcetines? —Charity parpadeó, un poco perpleja con mi repentino cambio de contexto—. Eh, sí, claro…

Mis ojos se desviaron hacia la izquierda, donde una especie de casa vieja con aspecto abandonado se escondía entre la nieve y unos pocos árboles. Una verja de madera con aspecto poco amigable guardaba las distancias.

—¿Y esto? —pregunté, señalando la casucha con la cabeza y volviéndome para mirar a Severus. _¿Eh? ¿Pero dónde…? ¡El muy asqueroso se ha ido sin decir nada! Maldito hijo de…_

—Es la Casa de los Gritos —explicó Charity, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Vaya un nombrecito, ¿eh? —tirité, y continué andando. _Maldito Severus… dejarme sola con Burbage… todo el maldito día… ni hablar, tiene que haber alguna manera de quitármela de encima…_

… pero fue muy difícil. Y cuando digo difícil, me refiero a prácticamente imposible. En cuanto llegamos al mismo pueblo, me vi obligada a visitar demasiados sitios. Primero fuimos a la Oficina de Correos, que estaba llena de lechuzas y, por si no lo recordáis, los pájaros no me hacen mucha gracia. Tras esto Charity me arrastró hasta la dicha Honeydukes, en la que, no os lo negaré, disfruté probando distintos tipos de caramelos —cortesía de Charity, que se mantuvo callada al menos cuando tenía la boca llena, o en la mayoría de los casos.

Aprovecho ahora para decir que tenía en mi posesión un poco de dinero mágico. Dumbledore se había encargado de cambiar un poco del dinero _muggle_ de mi cuenta bancaria hacía unas semanas, cuando llegué a Hogwarts. _Por si acaso_, me dijo. Yo todavía no me aclaraba con los valores de cada una de las monedas, y eso que sólo había tres tipos diferentes. Las matemáticas y yo jamás, repito, jamás, seremos buenas amigas. Con ese dinero, no obstante, pude comprarme mi par de calcetines una hora después de llegar. Eran violetas con circulitos. Por suerte, los calcetines de los magos y nuestros calcetines son del mismo tipo…

* * *

No podía creerlo. Llevaba más de cuatro horas con Charity Burbage. Cuatro. Malditas. Condenadas. Horas. CUATRO. ¡Y la muy jodida seguía hablando por los codos! ¿Cómo era eso humanamente posible? ¡En serio!

Después de pasarnos un rato agradable probando caramelos, habíamos ido a comprar mis calcetines, y ahí se había terminado mi relativa felicidad. Me había llevado al pub llamado Las Tres Escobas —un nombre muy original, todo hay que decirlo—, y nos habíamos pasado… no, corrijo; se había pasado horas hablando sobre el curso de su carrera, sobre cómo había decidido impartir esa asignatura, sobre si estaba interesada en que en el futuro los niños pudieran hacer campamentos de verano _muggles_… y mientras tanto, yo, con una _cerveza de mantequilla_ delante, observaba a la gente mientras me tragaba toda la narración.

No sé a santo de qué, pero su conversación se desvió a otro tema y bajó la voz en un tono más confidencial, por lo que le presté más atención.

—… porque el Ministerio está endureciendo las medidas de seguridad contra Ya Sabes Quién, sobretodo alrededor del colegio y de Hogsmeade, pero hay quien no está de acuerdo con los métodos porque al mismo tiempo podrían ser peligrosos para los niños y, además, con Umbridge este año en Hogwarts…

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté, algo más interesada.

—Bueno —susurró la mujer, apartándose un mechón de pelo de la cara e inclinándose un poco más hacia mí—, la nombraron Suma Inquisidora antes de tu llegada, y ha empezado a hacer supervisiones de las clases de todos los profesores… ha habido problemas con la profesora Trelawney, de Adivinación… y sus medidas son, digamos que… draconianas. Y está de acuerdo con que alrededor del colegio pongan…

Pero no terminó la frase, porque una bruja con un sombrero enorme se acercó a saludarla. ¡Perfecto! Aquella era mi oportunidad.

—Bueno, Charity, te dejo; Severus me dijo que me acompañaría a otro lugar de por aquí. Nos vemos luego, ¿sí? —dije todo esto en menos de tres segundos mientras me abrochaba el abrigo.

Salí de allí a la velocidad de la luz, antes de que fuera capaz de decir "Vale."

* * *

_¡Por fin sola! ¡Oh, dulce libertad!_ Sonreí mientras recorría las callecitas y sentía el aire frío contra mi cara mientras escuchaba música navideña proveniente de algún bar o alguna tienda. Me sentí algo nostálgica, pero bueno, habría sido peor pasar el día encerrada en el castillo, ¿verdad? Tenía una relativa libertad, dinero raro en el bolsillo y unas cuantas horas por delante.

De repente me di cuenta de que estaba tarareando una cancioncilla yo misma, y por mucho que me avergonzara, era la típica canción cutre de Navidad… pero, por algún extraño motivo, así como son tan pastelosas son igual de pegajosas, y no puedes sacarlas de tu cerebro…

…_I don't want a lot for Christmas, there's just one thing I need… I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree…_

Volví a la tienda de caramelos y esta vez compré unos cuantos para llevarme. ¡Incluso tuve suerte y encontré unos malvaviscos…! Lo malo es que cuando te los comías tu voz sonaba como la de un camionero durante un minuto. Bueno, puede pasar. Qué cosas más tontas crean los magos… aunque tiene su gracia…

…_I just want you for my own… more than you could ever know… make my wish come true… all I want for Christmas is you…_

Fui a comer al mismo pub de antes tras asegurarme de que Charity ya no estaba allí, pero antes pasé por otro restaurante, que resultó ser la cosa más cursi que había visto jamás: todo rosa, decorado con todo tipo de flores y cojines rococó, con todo tipo de adornos navideños de angelitos besándose, palomas mensajeras o corazoncitos cubiertos de nieve. Las mesas eran para parejas, y estaba a rebosar de tortolitos acaramelados. Obviamente no iba a quedarme allí a comer, porque en primer lugar necesitaría un acompañante. ¿Y a quién iba a traer yo a un sitio como aquel? ¿A Severus? Tuve que marcharme corriendo para que nadie me viera riéndome de aquella imagen mental y finalmente llegué a Las Tres Escobas, secándome las lagrimillas a causa de la risa. Hacía tiempo que no me reía tanto, y menos yo sola…

… _I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe… I won't make a list and send it to the North Pole for Saint Nick…_

Por el amor del Karma, habían pasado horas y la canción seguía en mi cabeza. ¡De hecho ya estaba oscureciendo…!

* * *

Me dirigía a la estación, el lugar donde se reunirían todos antes de marchar de nuevo hacia el castillo tras comprobar que todo el mundo había vuelto acorde con el toque de queda. Sin dejar de tararear, por cierto. El cielo estaba oscuro y sabía que ya se acercaba la hora de volver, así que aligeré el paso. Hacía más frío de lo habitual, supuse que se debía a que ya era tarde…

Al girar la esquina, vi gente a lo lejos, al final de la calle. Probablemente alumnos que volvían también… aunque, a parte de aquellas figuras a lo lejos, ya no quedaba forma de vida alguna en aquel lugar. Supuse que el frío recluía a la gente en sus casas ya a esas horas.

De repente, algo sucedió. No lo recuerdo muy bien, pero os contaré lo poco que sé. Las bombillas empezaron a parpadear, y pensé que se habría tratado de un fallo eléctrico de no haber sido porque no funcionaban con electricidad… de nuevo parpadearon y empecé a sentir que el frío calaba mis huesos.

Las luces se apagaron por completo y aligeré el paso más todavía, sintiendo que algo no marchaba bien. Mi estómago se encogió, y empecé a sentirme… débil. Mareada. Triste… ¿triste? ¿Por qué, tan de repente? Si yo no… yo…

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Sentí un movimiento detrás de mí, y me giré bruscamente, pero no vi nada. No había nada y, sin embargo…

_No podía…_

_No sabía…_

_¿Valía la pena seguir…?_

_Yo no…_

Sentí una especie de magnetismo.

Sentí que alguien me absorbía en una espiral que daba vueltas… y vueltas…

_Por qué no me he quedado en el castillo…_

Y una voz, un grito lejano.

Y tras esto, oscuridad.

* * *

¡Ta-daaa!

Por cierto, he hecho unos bocetos tontos de cómo imagino a Elizabeth (diferentes versiones, de hecho, o variaciones de estilo más bien xD). Os dejo aquí el link por si queréis echarle un vistazo; pero ¡ojo! Con esto no quiero decir que esta sea la verdadera Elizabeth. De hecho, no hay ninguna verdadera. Cada una de las Elizabeths en vuestra cabeza lo es, como ya os había dicho anteriormente cuando os pregunté cómo la imaginábais... ^^ Así que aquí tenéis la mía: www(.)imageshack(.)us/f/513/elizabeths(.)jpg/ (Pongo los puntos entre paréntesis porque si no el editor de texto de Fanfiction me borra el link xD)

¡Toda opinión es bien recibida! ^^

**_~Miss Jemand._**


	14. 12 Cara de sardina

_¿Es un pájaro? ¿Es un avión? ¡No, es Miss Jemand, que vuelve de entre los muertos! En serio, ¿cuántos años llevo sin escribir? Vaya locura. No os negaré que mi vida ha sido una Odisea, y que tengo mis más que merecidas excusas, por lo que no voy a disculparme por mi ausencia. Pero sí quisiera agradeceros todos esos comentarios de apoyo, que son los que me han inspirado estas ganas de volver a retomar esta historieta… así que aquí os devuelvo a Elizabeth, tan alegre como siempre._

_**12. Cara de sardina.**_

Una punzada de dolor atravesando mi cerebro me despertó. Con los ojos entelados, me revolví, encogiéndome bajo las sábanas, que tenían un olor desconocido. Un hilillo de luz me cegó, y eso que era débil. Tardé unos minutos en darme cuenta de que aquella situación no era para nada normal. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cuánto rato llevaba durmiendo? ¿Cómo había llegado allí?

Gruñí levemente, desperezándome, y me llevé una mano a la dolorida cabeza mientras empezaba a recuperar la visión. La cama blanca, la mesita, el biombo con cortina… aquella era una situación que habría sido bastante familiar incluso en mi vida como _muggle_: estaba en un hospital, o una enfermería.

Aunque en las enfermerías normales no creo que los pacientes tuvieran tabletas de chocolate en la mesita en lugar de medicamentos.

¿Qué demonios había pasado? Hogsmeade. Sí; había ido a Hogsmeade aquella mañana. Bueno, tal vez no aquella mañana, pero había ido allí. Charity me había dado el latazo y… había conseguido librarme de ella. Había comprado unos bonitos calcetines. Cuando volvía… cuando volvía… no, no era capaz de recordar mucho más. Sólo frío, frío, y miedo. Y tristeza. Qué locura. Pero no recordaba que nadie me hubiera hecho daño y…

De repente, escuché un ruido y me sobresalté, cubriéndome con las sábanas como gesto de protección. Una enfermera de aspecto severo y profesional apartó la cortina con determinación, y arqueó las cejas al verme despierta.

—Buenos días, señorita Taylor. ¿Cómo se encuentra? —preguntó, mientras ponía en orden las cosas que había en mi mesilla, me agarraba la barbilla y me examinaba los ojos.

—Me duele la cabeza… —dije, entrecerrando los ojos, molesta—. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo?

—¿Más preguntas…? Ni en sueños se te calma ese ansia de saber, ¿eh? —la mujer sacudió la cabeza, ocupada.

—¿A qué se refiere…? —vaya, otra pregunta más. Pero estaba en todo mi derecho, joder.

—Mientras estaba dormida, no dejaba de preguntar por un departamento de qué-sé-yo y, lo que es más preocupante, mencionó un par de veces al profesor Snape —añadió, como si se mofara, y yo fruncí el ceño.

—¿Me va a contestar? —estaba empezando a cabrearme; no habría respondido a ninguna de mis preguntas y estaba riéndose de mí. ¿Yo? ¿Mencionar a Severus en sueños? En pesadillas, querría decir.

—Tengo mucha faena, señorita Taylor —respondió la enfermera mientras se apresuraba hacia la puerta—. Fue atacada por un dementor, y lleva dos días enteros durmiendo. Si se hubiera despertado, tal vez podría haber hablado con el profesor, que se pasó por aquí para ver cómo estaba. Le debe mucho.

Y se marchó, así sin más, dejándome con cara de besugo. No entendía nada. ¿Dementor? Eso sonaba a alguien demente. ¿Me habría atacado un loco…? ¿Y qué había dicho del profesor? ¿Qué profesor? ¿Dumbledore? ¿Severus? ¿Y por qué le debía qué a quién?

La ostia, mi cabeza iba a explotar.

Suspiré, intentando calmar mi mal humor, y de paso controlar el dolor de cabeza. Todo a su tiempo. Aquí las cosas iban al ritmo de un caracol. De un caracol asmático. Y cojo.

De repente me sentí muy cansada, cosa que era bastante raro, ya que se suponía que me había pasado dos días durmiendo como un lirón, ¿no? Pues al parecer, necesitaba dormir, pero como un oso. Los párpados empezaron a pesarme, y sin darme cuenta, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

—…taque de dementor, en Hogsmeade.

—…medidas de seguridad… Umbridge…

—…locura, demasiado arriesgado, suerte que…

Las voces se entretejían con mis sueños, difusos, sin acabar de despertarme del todo. Empecé a reconocerlas, ya que las tenía demasiado oídas aquellos últimos días. Dumbledore y Severus discutían en voz baja, junto a mi cortina, mientras yo me iba desvelando poco a poco.

—Qué grata sorpresa verte despierta de nuevo, Elizabeth —dijo el viejo, casualmente, como quien va a comprar el pan, pasando por alto que había sido atacada por algún loco raro y que llevaba dos días en la enfermería. O más. No sé.

Me froté los ojos y observé a los dos hombres, que lucían el mismo aspecto de siempre. Uno, despreocupado y alegre; el otro, un muerto viviente.

—Buenos días. O tardes —rectifiqué, medio bostezando. ¿Qué hacían los dos allí, observándome mientras dormía? Era escalofriante y, en según qué contexto, me habría dado miedo—. Dementor. ¿Qué es un dementor?

Albus dejó escapar una risilla divertida, mientras que Severus frunció (todavía más) el ceño.

—No pierdes el tiempo, no —dijo el primero—. Pero bueno, para eso tenemos al profesor Snape, que aunque imparta Pociones, siempre ha estado formado para el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ¿no?

Snape carraspeó, no de muy buen humor, pero ya estaba acostumbrándome a aquello.

—Un dementor es una criatura muy peligrosa; mortal —resaltó esta última palabra, con un retintín desagradable. Vaya. Así que no era un chalado demente…—. De hecho, los utilizan como guardianes en Azkabán, nuestra prisión. Un beso de dementor arranca el alma de una persona.

—Pero yo no vi… —fui a protestar, sin entender muy bien la situación.

—Son invisibles para los _muggles_ como tú —me interrumpió, y sentí un ramalazo de ira y, segundos más tarde, abatimiento.

—¿Y qué coño hacía uno de esos vagando por la ciudad? —fue todo lo que pude decir.

Hubo silencio.

Genial. Negligencia de seguridad, ¿eh?

—O sea, que he estado a punto de morirme por vuestra puta culpa sin poder defenderme siquiera de algo, porque me era invisible —solté con desgana, pero con desprecio. Ya estaba harta. Demasiado.

—Como si hubieras podido defenderte de haber sido capaz de verlo… —gruñó Severus, dando la vuelta sobre sus talones y marchándose, con un movimiento de capa bastante carismático. O lo habría sido, de no haber escuchado las palabras "estúpida" y "_muggle_" mientras se alejaba.

Me había olvidado de que Dumbledore seguía allí. Quería que se marchara. Quería que todos se marcharan. ¡Quería volver a mi casa, joder!

—Deberías ser más compren…

—¡No! —espeté, golpeando ambos lados de la cama con los puños—. ¡Tengo derecho a ser todo lo poco comprensiva que quiera! ¡No tengo por qué estar aguantando a gente como tú, o como… ¡como él!

Dumbledore, serio pero sin perder aquel aire de benévola tranquilidad, se dispuso a marcharse, pero antes de desaparecer tras la cortina, añadió:

—Deberías saber que rodearse con más gente como Severus te sería de gran ayuda; fue él quien impidió que perdieras la vida en Hogsmeade.

Y se largó, dejándome con la palabra en la boca, si es que podía decir algo, la verdad. Me había quedado sin argumentos, con cara de sardina.

Severus me había salvado la vida.


End file.
